The Blood Red Valleys
by momo370943
Summary: Josette was the first vampire to ever walk the Earth. She has overcome many hardships over the past 7,000 years. When a new vampire comes into town she must protect all that she stands for...even her heart.
1. Chapter 1: An Unlived Life

Chapter 1: An Un lived Life

**7,000 years ago: 4,993 B.C.**

"Josette run!" An elderly woman screamed trying to escape from the grip of two guards.

"Mama!" The girl tried to free her mother but was stopped by rough hands.

"Why are you doing this?" The girl said as she was taken away from her home.

"You are to be sacrificed. You should be with great honor. Only the most noble of women are chosen as gifts to the gods." His grip grew tighter.

Josette was placed inside a dark room with only one bared opening. She heard someone calling her from outside. The girl slowly made her way to the window and looked down below to see her mother. She had a small basket in her hands. Josette reached for her mothers hand...as she embraced it tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I am to be...sacrificed."

"Do not worry child." The mothers cupped her daughters cheek in her hand and handed her a knife.

"I have placed a spell upon this blade...one cut will free you from death. My love you must hurry." A sad smile formed on the elders face.

"But...mama, what will happen? What will it do?"

"It will save you." She whispered.

Josette took the knife in her hand and held it at her wrist. As the metal blade slid acrossed her skin deep red blood became visible.

"That's it child. Now you must listen to me. After you escape here you must not come to get me. If you do you will surely be captured."

"But what about you? They will surely find your insufferable actions in result to my escape!" Josette whispered in a deep tone.

"Never mind me! You must flee to where ever you can. You have to forget about the past...where you came from."

"I don't understand why?"

"You are starting a new race of beings...immortals...vampires, but this gift comes with much consequence." The woman grabbed her daughters hands.

"You must feed on blood."

* * *

><p><strong>January 17, 2011<strong>

Josette woke up gasping for breath. She had had another of her "dreams". Almost every night she had the same one. She was looking at a white house from the bottom of a snow covered hill. It was in the middle of the forest and there was snow falling from the sky. All of a sudden the house was on fire. Josette could see people inside screaming...they were children. She ran and ran but the house never got any closer.

"Those dreams are going to be the end of me." Her british acent echoed against the walls as she got out of bed.

She looked in the mirror and tilted her head. All she saw was a 22 year old girl with short, shoulder length light brown hair, tanned skin, golden eyes, and strong but slender frame.

"Oh how the years have been kind."

She walked towards the bookcase where a antique glass pitcher filled with scotch sat. Next to it was an empty glass. Josette poured herself a drink and sat down at her desk. Papers and books flooded the wooden surface...they all had headlines with the name Holly Filder. One of them read:

Holly Filder went missing last week. She was last seen at 7:45 A.M. on Thursday morning. Filder is 5'8, has long red hair and a scar on her left cheek. If you have any information on her disappearance please call the authorities.

Josette ran her fingers over the picture of the young girl. She was so young...only 17. Josette knew that her disappearance had something to do with a new clan of vampires that had come into town.

About 3,000 years ago Josette was teaching a small group of new borns that she had turned. They did not agree with her ways of surviving and they went rouge. She spent hundreds of years tracking them down but had no luck. When she heard that they were in town she could not believe it. Now Josette was planning to have a little chat with them.

She finished her drink and made her way to her dresser. She put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top, her black leather jacket, black finger-less biker gloves, leather boots and aviator sunglasses. She walked outside and got into her black 1960 Harley Davison and drove into town.

Josette lived in a rather small town. Morgan, Texas. The population was about 512. She had moved there nearly two years ago and called an old plantation house home. Josette always took shelter in small towns, for there almost no one would notice her un-aging self. (From lack of citizens.)

She finally came to a stop in front of the General Store. She walked inside.

"Jose!" An elderly man said giving her a hug.

"Hello Charles." Josette smiled.

Charles was the only one in town that knew what she was. He was also a vampire himself...Josette had changed him. You see Charles had no family and lived alone, until Josette found him. He was about 22 at the time. She offered to change him then, but he said that only after he lived his life would he join her. Although he never married he lived his life...to the fullest. And when the time came Josette came back for him.

"Any news on...you know who?" She looked at the few costumers.

"No, but I think I may have found something else that will spark your interest." He said as he led her behind the counter.

"I found out who is their leader. His name is Balo Maundrell." Charles said handing Josette an open book.

He pointed to one of the pages.

"Haunt of the howling wolves." She read aloud.

"Wolves?" She looked at Charles confused.

"Werewolves." He corrected her.

"But that cannot be...the last werewolf died over 4,500 years ago. I should know since I was the one that killed it."

"I believe that he is trying to "rebuild" the werewolf population Jose."

"Who created this monster. It was not I...do you think..."

"I would not doubt that Selene had something to do with this." Charles said.


	2. Chapter 2: Old Souls

Chapter 2: Old Souls

"I have not seen her in over 3500 years Charles...but we were once as close as sisters." Josette said.

"You never told me what happened." Charles said as he put the book back.

Josette took a deep breath and looked out the window.

"About 4,000 years ago there was a great war...between vampires and werewovles. I was the leader of my species, and a man named Gregan was the leader of the _dogs_. We had been in conflict for many years before the war had begun, but our indignant feelings had taken a turn for the worst when Selene fell in love with the insidious man. I assumed that they had been meeting in secret for over 100 years. You see Selene was my first new born...the first human I turned. She was like a sister to me, so my reaction towards her affairs with Gregan were much to be expected. I tried to tell her that it was a horrendus idea to get involved with the other species, but she would not listen to me. I soon grew tired of trying to change her feelings, due to the war. So I did the worst thing that I possibly could...and I see that now." Josette turned to look at Charles.

"What did you do Jose?" He asked in a weary tone.

"I let her go to him. When I realized that she was gone I did everything in my power to bring her back, but once again she refused. Selene said it was love, and I said it was a mistake. Three long years passed...the war still in full rage. I had not heard a single word from her. I tried my best to forget, but I just could not find myself to. One night we had planned an attack. It was to take place at Gregans castle. The main wolf infested area. When we struck, we didn't hold back. Before I knew it I was inside the castle walls, and then I came upon a large room. As I opened the door I found Gregan with Selene. Before I could speak he had attacked me. I had no choice."

"Had no choice for what?" Charles asked.

"I had no choice but to kill him. If I hadn't it would have meant the termination of the entire vampire population. When I looked at her face I saw nothing but hate and resent. I fled not wanting to come to terms with my actions. The last thing I heard her say was **_atriebība nāks pie jums. _**Revenge will come to you."

"How was the werewolf species created?"

"There are stories that say in years even before mine there was a cursed man. He was half man half beast, and was ruthless. He made a deal with the devil. In return for an immortal life he would make Satan an army of monsters. He recieved an immortal life, but was fooled into becoming a demon."

"Do you think that a werewolf can be changed into a vampire." Charles asked as he walked over to her.

"What do you mean?" Josette said confused.

"I mean that this man...Balo. Could he be a werewolf as well..."

"You want the truth?"

Charles nodded.

"After the werewolves were defeated and the war was over there was one werewolf left. He was in our custody and was highly dangerous. He was said to be the oldest were that remained alive. I took the situation as my way to distroy the werewolf race forever. When I killed the beast I commanded his body to be burnt. My men followed their orders and took the carcus and placed it over a stack of wood within the castle walls. But when they went to set it aflame it was gone. Vanished through thin air, as if it was never there at all. We searched for years, but never found him. I made my men sware to never tell a soul, for I knew that it word was to get out about it chaos and fear would once again strike my people."

"So you never found him." He said to himself.

"Well I better go. I need to find this new clan." She smiled and walked out the door as the small bell, tied to it, rang as it closed.

* * *

><p>Josette got onto her Harley and rode over to a laocal gas station. She walked in and walked over to the counter.<p>

"What?" Said the young girl behind the counter.

"A man came in here yesterday didn't he? Dark, handsome, mysterious. Had very, very blue eyes. I assume you would remember him..." Josette said taking off her sunglasses.

The girl just glared at her.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Now which way did he go?"

"North...said he was lookin for some kind of old house."

"Thankyou for your time. Please continue...whatever it was you were doing." Josette smirked as she walked out the door.

"Children." She laughed.


	3. Chapter 3: The House

Chapter 3: The House

Josette rode through town. She knew that there were many old homes up for sale, but she had one perticular one in mind that would make the perfect hideout. She drove past the bar and the cemetary and finally stopped once she came to a forest with a gravel rode running through it.

"Someone needs a lawn mower." She said to herself as small patches of sunlight gleamed through the shaded trees and hit her face. She pulled over and kicked her kick stand up. Josette looked up at an old green house. It was rather large, looked over 100 years old, had three stories, and very large front windows draped with sheets. She walked up the creaky wooden stairs to reach the front door, which looked nothing like the house. The front door was bright red and had a giant knocker in the center. Josette slowly grabbed the knocker and gave it two good slams. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the sheets moving. Just then the door opened.

"Can I help you?" A timid voice came from the dark. By the tone Jose could tell it was a girl.

"Yes I am looking for someone." Josette paused as she tried to see the person holding the door open.

"May I come in." She continued.

"Ah..." The girl sounded unsure. "I think it would be best if you left."

"Non-sense!" Josette yelled and walked into the house.

"You really shouldn't be here." The girl tried to push her out, obviously unable to.

"Did you ever here of decorating. It a rather common thing these days." She said taking off her sunglasses and looking around the house.

To the left of her was a grand staircase and over to the right there was another large room. Both were completely empty and dark.

"You need to-" The girl was cut off by a mans voice.

"Now is that any way to treat a guest?"

Josette immediatly turned her head towards the stairs. She saw the figure of a man desending.

"Ahhh...and you must be Balo." She grinned wide.

"No, I am afraid I'm not. He is out at the moment, but may I be of any service to you." In a flash he was no longer on the stairs, but instead right in front of Jose.

He was inches from her face andbegan to stare into her eyes. Josette just looked back unblinking.

"Love your mind control thing doesn't work on me." She said shaking her head.

Suddenly his face flashed with anger.

"Who are you?" He hissed.

"My name is Josette Rousseau...and yours?"

The mans eyes widened with shook and fear.

"Y-you're..."

"Yes...I know who I am." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Now where is Balo and who are you?" Her voice became serious.

The man just stood there refusing to say anything.

"Fine you want to do this the hard way...I'm ok with that."

Josette quickly grabbed his neck and dragged him over to the door. She began to open it letting the light hit him.

"No! No!" He screamed as his ivory flesh began to sizzle.

"You see one of my nifty little powers is that I can be in the sunlight. Unlike you newborns...oh so fragile. Just another perk of being an elder. You ready to talk?"

The man violently nodded his head.

"Good." Josette smiled.

She yanked him back into the house and threw him onto the floor.

"Now then...who is Balo and what is he doing here?"

"All I know is that he is going to do something with her!" He pointed to the young girl that answered the door. She was crying in the corner.

"You are not telling me everything..." Josette walked over to the man and picked him up by his shirt. His feet lifted off the ground.

"I don't know anything else I swear!" He yelled.

"Who turned you? Balo?" She asked him.

"N-no, it was a woman." He quivered.

"What was this womans name?"

"Sarah...no that ain't right. Susan...no that ain't it either."

"Obviously you are not the master mind in the operation." Josette groaned.

"Selene! Yes that's it...her name was Selene!" He said trying to get away.

Josette gritted her teeth and dragged the man to the stairs. She ripped off one of the metal bars from the railing and twisted it around his wrists.

"You move, you die." She warned.

Josette looked at the girl.

"Who are you?" She continued to say as she walked closer.

"No, please don't hurt me!" The girl screamed.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Now tell me...what does this man want with you?"

"I-I don't know."

"What did he do to you?" Josette looked at her concerned.

"I don't remember." She said quietly.

"Do you remeber anything? Your name? Where you live? How you got here?"

The girl just shook her head.

"Do you have anything on you that could tell you? ID?"

"All that I have is this." The girl handed Josette a reciept from K-mart.

She examined it and looked at her.

"It says that you bought hair dye, and lipstick. Do you remember that?"

"No." The girl began to cry and fell top the floor.

"What did they do to me?" She sobbed.

"Shh-shh it's okay. I'm going to get you out of here."

Josette grabbed the girl and lifted her off the floor. She carried her out of the house and put her on her Harley. She then got on infront of the girl and drove off.

"Hold on." She said looking back.

"Where are you taking me?" The girl asked.

"Somewhere safe." Josette answered.

Soon they were at Josette's house. She pulled over and got off of the motorcycle, then she helped the girl off.

"Follow me." Josette spoke getting the girls attention. "We have a lot to talk about."


	4. Chapter 4: The Unseen Words

Chapter 4: The Unseen Words

"Sit down K-mart. Have you eaten?" Josette said walking into the kitchen and taking off her leather jacket.

"No." K-mart slowly sat down on the vintage white chair.

"What would you prefer...mac and cheese, or stove top stuffing?"Josette sighed and smiled. "Both from the box of course."

"Stove top." K-mart said slowly.

"Love, you have an exquisite sense of taste." She laughed pulling out the small cardboard box from the cabinet.

Josette then walked over to the girl and sat down across from her.

"Now I think it's time that we had a little chat."

K-mart just looked down at her hands.

"Who is Balo and what did he want with you?"

"I-I don't know. All I know is that he wanted me to do something for him, he wanted me to read something to him."

"Do you know what he wanted you to read? Did you read it to him?"

"No."

"K-mart...do you know what those men were?"

"What do you mean?" The girls face turned pale.

"Did they try to do anything to you? Kill you...bite you?" Josette lingered as she said the last two words.

"I don't know what you are talking about." K-mart whispered.

"I know that look. Where? Show me where?" Josette's voice became concerned.

Just then Josette saw as the girl pulled back her blond hair and showed a bite mark on the back of her shoulder. K-mart's eyes grew sad.

"Am I...am I... going to-"

"No. In order to become one of us...you must be wounded, get their blood in your system, and then die. You are far from becoming one K-mart."

The girl sighed a breath of relief.

Suddenly Josette could hear the sizzling sound of the boiling water touching the stove top. She quickly got up and put the bread crumbs in the pot.

"Now, I have one last question for you."

K-mart nodded.

"Where did Balo go?"

"H-he said that he was going for a walk."

"A walk?" Josette looked confused.

"He said he went for a walk in the woods."

* * *

><p>"I am telling you Josette, it is of no coincidence that he went for a walk...in the woods, and at night non the less. He has to be a werewolf!"<p>

"No. It is impossible. There is no such thing as a half breed."

"His name and actions say otherwise." Charles looked at her.

"You can not jump to conclusions over what a young, and confused girl claims. For all we know she is going mad and has not the slightest clue of what she is talkng about!"

"Do you really think that's the case?" He looked at her seriously.

Josette looked away and then back at him.

"Of course not." She crossed her arms and sighed.

"What do you suppose he wanted her to read to him?" Charles asked.

Josette took a deep breath.

"Jose." His voice became serious.

"Fine." She said as she turned to face him.

"When I was a young girl I heard stories of a book. Some people said that within its pages the book had the power to grant any mans wish. Others however said that the book was binded by the devil himself and held nothing but pure evil."

"So..." Charles urged her to continue.

"So, many men went looking for this book. When one discovered it he became confused and surprised by what was written inside."

"What was inside?"

Josette took a deep breath.

"Nothing."

"What?" He asked beyond confused.

"There was nothing in the book but empty pages. But what the man did not know was that it was only empty to the human eye. The book's words could be read by only he who was not born human. Or in this case a she."

"So you are telling me that this girl is not human? And why can't this Balo fella read it himself?"

"Balo was born human, and was turned immortal later in his life...no vampire, werewolf, or any other bloody supernatural thing out there can read it. And as for K-mart, I think that she had something special about her. Why else would he tell her to read it to him."

"How are we even sure that this book is what Balo has? What if he just can't read?" Charles looked at her shaking his head.

"This is a vampire that is hundreds of years old that we're talking about, not an illiterate high school drop out."

"Good point." Charles laughed.

"Wait, if vampires and werewolves can't read it what can?"

"Witches."


	5. Chapter 5: New Comforts

Chapter 5: New Comforts

"So you are telling me that this girl is a witch?" Charles almost laughed.

"I do not know for sure, but I believe that she is...and if I am correct she will be of great use to us."

"Okay, say she is a...witch. Then why doesn't she remember anything about herself?"

"I think that Balo induced her."

"He what?" Charles looked shocked.

"He compelled her to forget. It is a power which all supernatural being have. It is like hypnosis, only it's affects can last forever."

"So she may never remember her life?"

"Correct."

Josette walked over to the door and slowly looked out of it. K-mart was sitting on the red velvet couch in the living room. Her head was leaning up against the wall and she seemed to be starring at the large chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. Josette could tell that she was trying...trying with everything that she had to remember. She wanted to remember who she was, and how the hell she got caught up in everything going on.

"You okay?" Charles asked.

"Hard to tell anymore. Hey, you want more coffee?"

"No...better not. I won't be able to sleep. Well I best be leaving, goodnight." He said getting up and resting his hands on Josette's shoulders.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

When he reached the doorway he stopped and looked back at her.

"We can finish talking about this tomorrow." Charles said with a faint smile.

"Sounds good."

After Charles left Josette made her way into the living room. She sat next to K-mart and patted her leg.

"I bet your tired. Come on...let me show you to your room." Josette said grabbing her hand and pulling her up the winding stairs.

Finally after walking past what seemed like 30 doors Josette stopped and slowly turned the antique metal door knob. She swore that she heard K-mart gasp at the room. In front of them was a rather large room with a high ceiling, and a small crystal chandelier hanging in the middle. The bed was made of hand carved wood and was big enough to fit five people. The walls were the color of dark red wine and deep brown hardwood floor rested beneath their feet. The only things that decorated the room was a large mirror that hung opposite the bed, a massive armoire in the corner, and dozens of ivory candles scattered all over through out the room . There were no windows and the laying on the bed was an enormous white and red quilt.

"Do you like it?" Josette smiled.

"Wow." K-mart felt truly happy for the first time in a while.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Now...if you need anything my room is the very last door down the hall. The bathroom is right next to it." She continued. "Goodnight K-mart."

"Josette..." She began to talk.

"Yes?" Josette stopped walking when she reached the door.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>Josette walked to her room and sat down at her desk. There were many things that she did not understand. What did Balo want? Who was he? Did he know Selene? Was he a half breed? Where was this book and what did he want with it? She looked out towards the window and starred at the moon. Josette then drifted to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1,500 Years Ago: 511 AD The Dark Ages<strong>

"When shall the gods see our demise." A young man said deeply.

"Alan I deeply pray that you did not wish to see the fall of our only existence." Josette looked at him with a warning eye.

"The only cause of these darkly times is due to the decline of the Western Roman Empire. Why should we pay the price for their aberration?"

"Do not drowned yourself in thought my friend, we have deeper things to have worry about." Josette stopped talking as she made her way to a small shack.

"Rela." Alan yelled.

When there was no answer the two friends looked at each other and feared the worst. For inside of that small shack was one of their best friends. Her name was Rela and she had been having hard times since the collapse of the Empire. They were going to bring her some food and drink to lift her spirits, but when they reached her they knew that they were too late.

"No!" Alan screamed clinging her lifeless body.

"She killed herself." Josette muttered to herself.

"Poison?" He looked up with tears falling from his eyes.

"Witchcraft...this of of her own doing." She said looking at the shut spell book lying beside the body.

"May they have mercy on your soul." Alan whispered as he shut Rela eyes.

Josette picked up the spell book and paged through it.

"It is unwritten." She said confused.

* * *

><p>Josette woke up laying in her desk chair. She walked to the window. It was the crack of dawn. She leaned up against the window pane and crossed her arms.<p>

"It was blank."


	6. Chapter 6: New Strangers

Chapter 6: New Strangers

Josette walked over to her bookshelf, poured her self a drink, and took a deep breath. She then went to her closet and pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a gray tank top. She slipped them on and then put on a pair of grey mid-calf heel boots. She looked in the mirror. Her face looked the same as the day before. Her naturally smokey eyes looked amazing with her long thick black lashes. She just shook her head and walked out of her room. She made her way over to the room K-mart was in. She knocked.

"K-mart? Are you up yet?"

"Yeah...one minute." She said walking to the door.

"Hi...did you sleep alright?" Josette asked walking into her room.

"Are you kidding who wouldn't sleep alright in this room!" K-mart smiled.

"Well I can see you are back to your self again." Josette laughed.

"Here I brought you a change of clothes. It's just a pair of jeans and a tank top. I figured we would be similar sizes." She continued.

"Oh, thank you." K-mart said as she grabbed them.

"Um...you can take a shower, you know where the bathroom is. I'm going to take a walk. And by walk I mean feed. I should be back in a few hours."

"Alright. I'll be fine, I will probably just read for a bit." K-mart said.

"Okay." Josette grinned and started to walk down the stairs.

"Oh love?" She yelled.

"Yeah?"

"One of my friends might stop by later today. He is just going to pick something up and he should be on his way."

"Sounds good."

Kmart quickly took a shower and put on her clothes that Josette gave her. She brushed her hair and walked down stairs. She went into the library and slowly ran her fingers over the all the book covers.

"Pride and Prejudice, The Art of War, War and Peace. Ahhh... The Scarlet Letter." She mumbled.

K-mart picked up the book and sank down into a chair over looking the woods. Before she knew it it was already 1:34 P.M.

Suddenly K-mart got up and walked over to the fridge. She grabbed an apple and a piece of cold pizza. She finished up eating and was about to continue reading when she heard something.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She yelled.

There was no answer.

"Hello?" She asked again.

Still no answer.

Just then she heard foot steps coming into the library. K-mart grabbed a metal fireplace poker from the side of the fireplace. She slowly walked into the kitchen trying to be as quiet as possible. As soon as she went into the kitchen the footsteps stopped.

"Hey." A deep voice startled her.

"Ahhhh!" K-mart screamed bloody murder as she swung at the young man.

"Hey! Hey! I'm Jose's friend!" He yelled trying to dodge her blows.

K-mart stopped and looked at the young man. She had gotten a better look at him. He was very handsome, with his blue-gray eyes, dark hair, tanned skin, and amazing smile. He had his left ear pierced and had a tattoo on his right wrist. K-mart could not make out what it was.

"You're her friend?" She asked breaking the awkward silence.

"That would be me." He said as he carefully took the poker out of K-marts hands.

He put it on the table and looked at the girl.

"And you are?" He continued.

"Oh...um K-mart."

"Odd name. Luke." He said shaking her hand.

"Listen, I'm sorry about...that." K-mart said.

"It's fine. I probably should have knocked or something." Luke smiled.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "You're bleeding!"

"Where?"

"Your arm! I am so sorry!" K-mart said as she looked at the bleeding wound.

"Wait here I'll go and get something to clean it up." She ran up the stairs.

"Okay." He said to himself.

"Here I got you some antibacterial cream and a band aid. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch. Believe me I've had much worse."

Just then Josette walked through the door.

"Hi love. Well I see you've meet K-mart." She said as she put an arm around Luke's shoulder.

"Indeed I did." He smiled.

"Yeah well we didn't get off to the best start." K-mart said as she looked at the bandage on his arm.

"Well, he has had worse." Josette winked. "So did you get what you came for?"

"Ah, yes." Luke said picking up a small box from the floor.

"I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower. See you later love." Josette gave Luke a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." He said.

"I'm sorry again." K-mart smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Well I'll see you around?" He said questioningly.

"I'll see you around." K-mart said nodding her head with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7: Like Sisters

Chapter 7: Like Sisters

"So I guess you two hit it off." Josette smiled as she walked into the kitchen. She was drying her hair with a towel.

"What is that supposed to mean?" K-mart laughed.

"Oh nothing love. So Charles and a couple other people are coming over tonight. We are going to discuss this...Balo situation."

K-mart just nodded. Josette gave her a crooked smile.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a quick nap. I'll wake you up when they get here."

"Alright." K-mart said.

As soon as K-mart went to her room Josette walked outside. Laying on the grass was an old gun. She quickly picked it up and hid it in the garage.

* * *

><p>K-mart fell to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, and she began to dream.<p>

She was walking through a thick forest. It looked as if it had been burnt at some point in time, like there was a fire. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and continued to walk forwards. When she looked to her left she saw nothing but tall pine trees and overgrown grass, but as she turned to her right she gazed upon a weeping willow tree. It was placed neatly in the middle of a small meadow. It looked as beautiful as a painting. Just then she saw a figure emerge from behind the tree. As it got closer K-mart realized it was a woman.

"Hello there." The woman said softly.

"H-Hi." K-mart replied.

"Oh do not be frightened of me. I am...an _old friend_...of the woman, Josette."

Soon the woman was standing right in front of her. She was beautiful. She had long brown hair that blew in the breeze, olive tone skin that reflected the sun perfectly, and deep brown eyes.

"You know Josette?" K-mart asked.

"Indeed I do, but I am not here to talk about her. I am here to ask you if you would do a simple favor for me?"

"Sure." K-mart said.

"Great. Now I want you to tell Josette that I am looking for her, and that she have better begin preparing."

"Preparing...preparing for what?"

"There is going to be a great battle, between Josette's kind...and mine." The woman began to walk away.

"Wait! What is your name?" K-mart yelled after her.

"Selene."The soft voice echoed in the wind.

And with that the woman had disappeared.

* * *

><p>"K-mart. Kmart love wake up." Josette opened the curtains to let the moonlight in.<p>

"What?" K-mart groaned.

"Our guests are here. Now come here."

K-mart glared.

"Come here." Josette smiled.

"Here put this on." She continued.

Josette handed K-mart a white sun dress with tiny flowers embroidered on the fabric, along with a white pair of stilettos.

"Now do something with your hair." She said winking.

"Why do I have to change?" K-mart asked slipping the shirt over her head.

"Let's just say there is a certain young fellow down stairs that is excited to see you." Josette smiled.

"Who?" K-mart gave Jose a crooked smile.

"His name starts with an L and rhymes with Duke."

"You didn't!"

"Oh I'm afraid I did!" Josette laughed.

"Go on..." She continued to say.

Josette pointed to the stairs and winked.

"You're the devil."

"That's what they tell me." She smiled.

* * *

><p>K-mart made her way down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she could only recognize two of the people. Luke and Charles. As soon as Charles saw her he walked over and gave her a hug.<p>

"And how are you hun?" He asked her with a kind smile.

"Good."

"How's the house? Do you like it here?"

"Yes, I could not have asked for such an amazing place, and friends. Josette is like a big sister.

"Yes,well she has always been that way. Or so I hear. You see the man by the table over there?" Charles pointed.

"Yes." K-mart nodded slowly.

"That is Alan. He met Josette over 1,500 years ago."

"What?" K-mart asked very confused.

Charles just nodded his head.

"How old is Jose...exactly?"

"Well I thought you knew?" He said to her.

"Knew what?"

"Josette Rousseau is over 7,000 years old. She was the first vampire to ever be created." Charles smoothly.

K-mart's jaw dropped.

"I-I mean I new she was old, but not..._that_...old."

"Well she was turned when she was 22." Charles started.

Just then Josette walked down the stairs. She had her hair down so it swept over her shoulders, she had on a flowing baby blue cami with white flowers in the print, a pair of white jeans, and a short denim vest.

"How did it happen? How did she become...what she did?" K-mart said as she turned back to Charles.

"I think that that is something you need to ask her about." He said.

Josette walked over to Alan.

"It is so good to see you." She smiled.

Alan immediately pulled her into a deep hug.

"My dear friend it is so good to see you too."

"Alright...let's get this thing started." She clapped her hands together.

* * *

><p>"Balo! Please she-she was stronger than me! I was helpless! I will not make this mistake again! Please!" The man begged.<p>

"Clive you have failed me for the last time." Balo walked slowly over to him.

"Her name w-was Josette! Josette Rousseau!" Clive screamed.

Balo stopped in his tracks. His once emotionless face turned hard and sullen.

"Well then, we will have to work faster."

"I will not fail you again Balo." Clive lowered his head.

"I know you won't..."

In one swift movement Balo decapitated the man. His limp, headless body collapsed to the ground, and within seconds turned into ash.


	8. Chapter 8: The Charmer's Charms

Chapter 8: The Charmer's Charms

Everyone sat down at the kitchen table.

"Does anyone want something to drink?" Josette asked.

An echo of replies came.

"Beer."

"Jack and Coke."

"I have my own thank you." Charles said pulling out a flask from his coat pocket.

Faster than anything K-mart had ever seen, Josette left the kitchen...like she just disappeared. She came back with the drinks.

"And what's your poison deary?" Josette asked K-mart.

"Um...I don't know." She said looking to the side.

"Let's start you off with a beer."

Josette came back with a beer in one hand and her glass of scotch in the other. She sat down.

"I talked to one of the girls that works at the gas station. She told me that she saw a man fitting Balo's description." Josette said.

"And what would that be?" Alan laughed.

"Tall, dark, and deadly." Luke said.

"There is something else... something that I need to bring up." Josette started.

"Balo told K-mart that he wanted her to read something...something that he could not read himself. Alan do you have any idea what that could be."

Alan's eyes widened as everyone else looked puzzled.

"The empty book." He said quietly.

"Great minds think alike love. But there is something else. The only person..._being_ that can read out of that book..." Josette looked at K-mart.

"...is a witch." She continued slowly.

"Wait. What? You think I'm a-a witch?" K-mart stood up from the table.

"I can't know for sure, but the only way we will find out is if you try." Josette said getting her to sit back down.

"Try what?" K-mart looked at Josette.

"A spell."

"Are you kidding? I am not a witch!" K-mart stormed out of the room.

Luke went after her.

"She is in shock." Charles said to Josette.

"Well what did you expect. You just told her that she is a witch." Alan said to him shaking his head.

"She will learn." Josette looked at them both.

"If god is on our side...she will learn. But it seems that each step closer we get to stopping this, we fall." Alan looked at his hands.

"She is our only chance Alan. If we give up on her...the whole world is in danger." Josette got up and poured herself another glass of scotch.

"I have fought this battle for thousands of years...I am not going to give up now. Humans will not pay the price for our neglect and aberration." She mumbled.

* * *

><p>"K-mart?" Luke asked as he walked up next to her.<p>

"What?" She said looking away.

"You have to listen to them. They now what they are saying." He leaned against the wall.

"I am not a witch." She said coldly.

"Fine. Let me put it this way. Try what Josette wants you to do...if her superstitions are wrong then you will be right. But if you are what they think you are then you might get some clues as to _who_ you are."

K-mart stood there in silence. She wanted to help Josette, but she also didn't want to be in the middle of a war.

"Okay." She said softly.

"Okay." He smiled.

K-mart walked back inside, Luke followed her.

* * *

><p>Josette nodded.<p>

"I'm glad you came back." She used her speed to walk up to K-mart and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Alright, we can finish this tomorrow. K-mart needs her rest. It has been a long day"

"Goodbye." Charles said giving K-mart a hug.

"Wait outside." Josette said softly.

Charles nodded.

"Goodnight." Alan kissed Josette on her forehead and patted K-mart on the shoulder.

"Goodnight love." Josette gave him a small smile.

Luke walked up to K-mart and gave her a hug.

"I'll see ya later." He said.

K-mart smiled back. Josette winked to him as he left.

As soon as everyone was out Josette walked to the door. K-mart looked at her suspiciously.

"I'll just be a minute. You go on to bed."

"Alright." K-mart nodded slowly.

Josette peeked up the stairs to be sure that K-mart was out of sight and walked out side. Charles was waiting for her.

"So what is this about Jose?" He asked.

"Follow me." She ordered.

They walked over to the garage. Josette flicked on the lights and grabbed something covered in a blue sheet.

"What is that?" Charles looked at her with a worried expression on his face.

"When I went feeding in the woods the other day...I found this laying under a tree." She said as she slowly unwrapped the sheet.

Charles found himself starring at an old shotgun.

"Well it looks to be about as old as you!" He laughed.

"It's not the gun that I'm worried about. It's what's inside of it." She unloaded the gun and held up the bullet so Charles could see it.

"The bullets look as if they were hand made."

"They're silver." Charles gasped.

"Someone knew that there was something out there...something that could only be killed with silver." Josette continued.

"But you said your self that werewolves are extinct."

"By the looks of it...I was wrong." She sighed.

Just then there was a loud bang. Josette's eyes widened.

"Hide! And whatever you do...do not show yourself!" She whispered to Charles.

He ran behind an old ford pickup that was parked in the garage.

"Who's there?" Josette said as she walked into the yard.

There was a swooping sound behind her. She turned her head, but no one was there. She didn't move, for she knew who would be there when she turned around.

"Balo."


	9. Chapter 9: Forgotten Enemies

Chapter 9: Forgotten Enemies

Josette slowly turned around. Standing in front of her was Balo.

"Hello Josey." His voice was deep and cold.

"I never thought that I would see you again." Josette glared at him.

"The world is odd that way isn't it. Bringing back the things that you_ never want to see again._" His tone grew angrier. "Why are you here?"

"Why are _you_ here?" She said as he walked forwards.

"I am here to make sure that you stay out of the way." He said simply.

"Stay out of the way of what?" She asked knowing that the answer would not be pleasant.

"Of Selene." He smiled.

Suddenly he was right next to her, there faces nearly inches apart.

"Time to go." He said and in an instant they were gone.

"Josette!" Charles screamed as he jumped up from behind the car.

"Josette!" He cried again.

K-mart ran down the stairs as fast as she could.

"What happened! Charles!" She screamed. "What is it!"

"B-Balo! Balo took Josette!"

* * *

><p>Josette's eyes fluttered open. She waited as they adjusted to the light. Soon she was able to make out her surroundings.<p>

From what she could see she was in a basement. When she went to move her hands she realized that they were chained up above her head, and her feet were bare and chained to the ground. She sighed and looked around. There was a large furnace in front of her, and the room was made entirely of brick. It looked rather old and the only light was coming from a small window placed on one of the walls.

Just then she heard a screeching voice come from the far corner. She looked closer and saw that it was a black cat.

"Not really helping the stereotype." She mumbled.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Well...it's about time." She could tell by the voice it was Balo.

"I'd say the same, but I don't know how long it's been." She rolled her eyes.

"You have been out for the past three days Josey. You know I never thought of you as the lazy type...but I guess I was wrong. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Josette said.

"You are in a basement." He smirked.

"Thank you for clearing that all up for me." She said sarcastically as she gave him a crooked smile.

"Where you are does not matter at the moment, but what I am to do with you does."

"What are you going to do to me? Kill me? Sorry to burst your over confident bubble deary, but someone already beat you to it."

"Lose the attitude Jose, I am not going to do anything to you...she is." Josette followed Balo's gaze. She found her self looking at a young woman. She looked to be about 20, had long dirty blond hair, and dark green eyes.

"Balo...you didn't tell me you had friends." Josette laughed.

Balo just rolled his eyes.

The woman began to walk closer to Josette.

"Her name is Aria. Selene sent her...to take care of you." Balo looked at Josette with no emotion.

Josette closed her eyes slowly and took a deep breath.

"Great."

"I would be very afraid if I were you." Aria said as she grabbed a large metal stick from the furnace fire. It was bright orange.

Josette looked at Balo.

"Now tell me...where is the girl?" Aria asked in a deep voice.

Josette didn't answer. She instead just looked at Aria.

"Very well." Aria said.

In one swift motion the flaming hot metal rod was inside of Josette. Piercing her leg. She let out a cry of pain as the metal sizzled against her flesh. Deep red blood dripped down her leg and began to make a puddle on the cold basement floor.

"Where is the girl?" She asked again.

Josette spat at her.

Aria grabbed another metal rod and walked over to Josette.

Josette closed her eyes as another rod was stabbed into her other leg. She screamed through her gritted teeth.

"By the time I am done with you...you'll have more wounds than you do courage." Aria smiled.

Josette looked over at Balo, his fists were clenched.

"Let's try this again. Where is the girl?" Aria's voice was loud.

"The only thing separating you from your death are these chains little girl." Josette hissed as her fangs became visible.

"That may be so, but the those chains are still there." Aria smirked.

She began to slap and punch at Joaette.

She then yanked the rod from Josette's left leg and was about to push it through her stomach when she felt someone grab it. It was Balo.

"Enough!" He yelled as he pulled it from her grip and dropped it to the ground.

"That is enough." He said, his voice getting quieter.

Aria glared at him and walked upstairs.

Balo looked at Josette. She was covered in blood and trembling. Her fangs were still showing.

He walked over to her and pulled out the other rod. Josette winced.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up."


	10. Chapter 10: Foggy Memories

Chapter 10: Foggy Memories

Balo tore a piece of cloth off of Josette's shirt and dipped it in the bucket of water near them.

"Why did you do that?" She asked him.

"I don't know...you would think I would have let her do what she wanted and not even give a damn...after what you did." He said.

"What did I ever do to you?" She sighed.

"Oh don't pretend like you do not know what I am speaking of." He stood up and looked her in the eye.

"You tricked me! You pretended to love me and then you trapped me!" He yelled.

"I did no such thing!" Josette yelled back.

"4,000 years ago when I found out that you were...what you were...I was hurt and confused. You lied to me, but I staged your death and released you. I could not find myself to do otherwise."

"Lies! After the war I was beaten and tortured! Until one day Selene came to me and told me that you despised me and ordered for me to be killed. She also said that she couldn't see me die, so she helped me escape."

"Selene did this. Selene was the one to lie. After I killed Gregan she blamed me for her sadness. I had no choice, if I would have let him live he would have killed the entire vampire race. She wanted to get back at me...she wanted revenge!"

"How can I believe you? After all of these years? How?" Balo's face turned sad.

"How did she help you escape? Did you ever see her get you out?" Josette raised an eyebrow.

"Or do you just remember waking up...in the middle of no where?" She said slowly.

Balo stood in silence.

"Selene used me...to get back at you." He mumbled.

"And she still is. She needs you, for you are a very important step in whatever she is trying to do. Balo, you are half vampire half wolf. A half breed that was never meant to exist." Josette said.

"I never ordered for you to be slaughtered. I loved you. But as year after year past...and I never heard from you I thought you had left for good. I gave up on you...so I taught myself to forget." She continued.

Balo put his hand on Josette's cheek and wiped away the blood.

"I loved you too." He said.

Suddenly he pulled off her chains and looked at her.

"We need to go." He said.

"What?" Josette asked shocked.

"Now! Come on!" He pulled her up the stairs, but when they reached the top Aria was blocking the way.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked.

Josette walked past Balo and looked at her. She briskly grabbed Aria and snapped her neck.

"Match." She looked at Balo.

He handed her his lighter. She dropped it on the body as she stepped over it.

"Bitch." She said.

* * *

><p>"Get in the car." Balo said.<p>

"I'll drive." Josette looked at him.

"No I'll drive." He looked back at her.

Josette smiled.

"Fine."

As Josette was about to open the car door Balo walked over to her in a flash. He grabbed her chin and pulled her lips to his. They were held in a passionate kiss that, they felt, was meant to have happened those many years ago.

After what seemed like an hour they looked at each other.

"I've wanted to do that again for over 4,000 years." Balo said as he tilted his head and pushed a piece of hair from Josette's face.

She smiled and quickly walked to the car door. She opened it, sat down and rested her hands on the steering wheel.

"Ya snooze ya lose." Josette winked.

"You have changed a bit." Balo laughed.

* * *

><p>"It has been three days. We should have heard from her already." K-mart looked at Charles.<p>

"If I know Josette, she will be here soon." Charles put his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"She's a fighter."Luke gave a small smile.

"We can't just leave her! What if she's hurt!" K-mart looked at them both.

"We already searched and tore apart the old house that she found you in. There is no other place where she would be." Luke said trying to calm her down.

"Still I can't help but-" K-mart started but was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

Everyone ran to the window. There they saw Josette get out of the car.

"Ha-Ha you see! What did I tell you!" Charles bounced up and down like a child with a huge grin plastered on his face. He ran to the door, but when he got there he saw something that he was not expecting to see. Josette was standing next to Balo.

"J-Josette?" Luke said confused.

"He is not who you think." She said walking into the house.

K-mart got one look at Josette and came running.

"Oh my god! What happened? What did they do to you!" She screamed trying to look at her wounds.

Balo froze when he saw K-mart.

"You." She said looking up at him.

He stayed silent.

"He will not hurt you love." Josette said pushing Balo away from K-mart.

"And I am fine. They are healed...I am going to go upstairs and change. Balo you come with me." Josette said walking up the stairs, Balo followed her.

* * *

><p>Josette opened her bedroom door and walked over to the closet. She undressed herself as Balo looked at all of her books. She put on a white tank top, gray skinny jeans, and a pair of black leather mid-calf biker boots.<p>

Josette then walked over to the book case and poured herself a large glass of scotch. She drank it all in one big sip and turned to Balo, who was starring at her.

"Come on...we have a lot to talk about."


	11. Chapter 11: Lost Lies

**Sorry but this is a rather large chapter:)**

Chapter 11: Lost Lies

Josette sat down next to K-mart, who could not stop looking at Balo. Balo was leaning up against the wall next to the table with his arms crossed. The tension in the room was unbearable.

"Over 4,250 years ago I met Balo. I was walking into the woods to teach a group of newborns how to feed, when I found him. He told me that he was a vampire from the Gladithren clan. A clan that I had started 800 years before. I accepted his story and gave him a place to stay. Over the next 200 years we became good friends, but wanted to be more than friends. I told him of my past, but he never shared his own with me. As another 50 years past the great war began. It was between vampires and the weres. During one of the early battles I was captured and held in Gregan's castle. That was when I found out what Balo was. Gregan told me that Balo was working for him. He was giving him all of our information and strategies. He also told me that Balo was half vampire...half wolf. He had betrayed me."

* * *

><p><em>"Gregan." Josette said as she walked into a dark room.<em>

_Her long coat flowed over the ground as her leather boots clicked with every step she took. Blood stained her black breeches and white blouse._

_"Hello Josette." A deep voice cooed._

_"I have come here to end this anarchy." She took a few steps forwards._

_"I am here to do the same thing my dear." Gregan emerged from the shadows._

_"Very well...then let us end this." Josette drew out her sword and lunged forwards...her fangs bared.  
><em>

_Gregan quickly dodged her blow and began to take his wolf form._

_"You may be older and stronger Josette...but I am quicker."_

_Josette instantly attacked again and swiped her metal blade across the wolf's right leg. Gregan let out a loud cry as deep red blood stained his gray fur. With that he pounced on top of her. He began to claw at her face and arms. Josette grabbed hold of his neck and threw him against the wall. He body making a thud as it hit the ground. Josette then rose to her feet as her bleeding face and arms began to heal. Gregan stood and slowly circled her. But just as Josette was about to run forwards a voice distracted her. It was two of Gregans guards. When they saw Josette they immediately tackled her to the ground. As she tried to fend them off Gregan changed back into his human form._

_"Well it seems the almighty Josette has been trapped. Take her to the dungeon...we are not going to dispose of her quite yet." Gregan laughed._

_Josette hissed as they dragged her away.  
><em>

_She awoke in a dark dungeon. Her hands chained to the wall. Josette began to pull at them, but she was soon interrupted by a voice. Gregan's voice._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said as he ran his fingers over the metal bars._

_"Why don't you just kill me already." Josette's voice was cold._

_"Well because I want to see you suffer of course." Gregan smiled._

_"You're despicable."_

_"That's what they tell me. But I am not here to talk about the future...in fact I am here to do the exact opposite." _

_"What are you talking about?" Josette asked unamused._

_"Well let's just say your little pet...has not been as honest as you think." Gregan paced._

_"Who are you speaking of?" Josette said as she grew impatient._

_"Balo of course."_

_"How do you know Balo?"_

_"He is one of us...he is a werewolf." Gregan stopped and looked at Josette._

_"You lie!" Josette yelled._

_"Now why would I do that? Hmm? Balo has been working for me all along...giving me information. He has deceived you Josette."_

_"He is a vampire!" Josette screamed trying to stand up._

_"Well if you must know he is a half breed...half vampire half wolf."_

_Josette sat back down without words._

_"Did you really think that he could love you! A filthy blood sucker! Oh you really are too good Josette!" Gregan laughed._

* * *

><p>When I escaped I was in complete shock and denial. But when I confronted Balo...I did not receive the answer that I had hoped for. I ordered for him to leave, but he denied saying he <em>loved me<em>. So I did the only thing that seemed right at the time...I punished him."

* * *

><p><em>Josette ran up the castle stairs and pushed open the large wooden doors with one great motion.<em>

_"Josette?" Balo said surprised._

_"Thank god! Are you alright? What did he do to you?" Balo hastily walked up to her, but when he tried to grab her she knocked him down._

_"What is wrong with you?"_

_"You lied to me! You are no vampire! You are one of those dogs!" She screamed as she began to throw things at him._

_Balo eyes widened._

_"I wanted to tell you...believe me I did! But I knew that if I told you what I really was you would hate me!" He yelled dodging the objects flying at him._

_"You were feeding him information! You tricked me this whole time!" She hissed as her fangs became visible. _

_"He made me! He said that if I didn't give him what he wanted that he would kill you! I did it to protect you!" Balo grabbed Josette._

_"I love you!" He shook her._

_"Leave this place! Now! Or I will kill you my self!" Josette pushed him. He went flying through the air._

_"No!" He yelled back._

_"Very well." She glared at him._

_"Guards!" She screamed._

_In an instant seven vampires ran through the door._

_"Take this man to the dungeon." She said in a emotionless voice._

_"Josette don't do this!" Balo shouted as the guards dragged him out of the room._

* * *

><p>Josette took a deep breath and looked at Balo.<p>

"When Selene told me that she was in love with Gregan I told her it was a very bad idea...due to my encounter with Balo. She would not listen to me. When the war came to an end I came face to face with Gregan. I had a choice...I could either let him live and slaughter every vampire I had ever created, or I could kill him and end it all. When I killed him, I knew that I had lost not only an enemy...but a sister as well. Selene vowed to get her revenge, and she did that through Balo. After the war I knew that I loved Balo far more dearly than I expected. So I staged his death and helped him escape. After he was free he had no knowledge of how he fled the castle, and Selene made sure he never did. She made a mess of things and fed him lies during her secret visits to him. She told Balo that I hated him, and ordered for him to be killed, and that she was the one that helped him escape."

"As the years passed I did not speak a word of there being one last surviving werewolf, and when I did not hear from Balo in those long 3,000 years...I taught myself to hate him." Josette finished.

Everyone was silent.

"Why did you tell me that he escaped?" Charles looked at Josette.

"I was in shock...I didn't want to believe that it was really him. And I did not want you to think me _weak_." Josette gave a crooked smile.

"I could never think you weak...you have encountered more pain than I could ever imagine. Jose...you could have trusted me."

"I know that know love." Josette said placing a hand over his.

* * *

><p>"Now I believe it is my turn to...explain my actions." Balo walked forwards toward Josette.<p>

"When I was first born...over 7,000 years ago...I was human. I was born into royalty and was a very selfish and greedy young man...aware of my handsome features, which I used to my advantage. On the day of my 22 birthday I met an odd child. He followed me wherever I went...as if it was in his nature. After many hours of trying to lose the boy I decided to confront him, but when I turned around the boy was no linger there...and instead in his place was an elderly man. Before I could even open my mouth the man made me an offer. He told me that if I gave him my soul he would give me the power to stay young forever. I said yes without a seconds hesitation not knowing that it would be a curse I would receive. That night as soon as the sun went down I began to feel jolts of pain run through my body. For there was a full moon. After five hours of agony I felt my body begin to transform. I was becoming a wolf." Balo paused and looked at Josette. She nodded for him to continue.

"When I woke up the next morning it was as if everything was a dream. But as I rose to my feet I realized that it in fact was not a dream. For I was covered in blood...human blood. I knew that if I did not leave my village that I would be found out. As I was gathering my belongings I was surprised to see the old man behind me..."

* * *

><p><em>"Do you enjoy your gift?" The man asked walking towards Balo.<em>

_"Gift! You call this a gift?" Balo spat out._

_"I thought this was what you wanted. To be young for all eternity."_

_"I am a monster...a killer! This is no gift of the gods!" Balo said looking at the man._

_"Well my child you are right about one thing...this is no gift of the gods. It is in fact a gift from the devil."_

_Balo swore he saw the man's eyes glow with an evil he had never seen before._

_"What?" Balo said softly._

_"I am the Devil Balo...and you are now in my debt. I gave you what you wanted and now you will return the favor. You must make me an army...an army of beasts, like you."_

_"You are mad." Balo said trying to push his way past the old man._

_Suddenly a loud hissing sound rung through Balo ears. He froze unable to move. The man walked up to him._

_"You will not defy me...Balo you now have an obligation. To make me an army." He said as he began to change configuration._

_His skin turned the color of rotting corpse, his eyes became the color of flames, his hands grew into claw like formations, winding horns grew atop his head, as his feet turned to hooves. He became the very image of the devil._

_"Y-You are...you are..." Balo tried too spit out._

_"...the devil." The beast shrilled._

* * *

><p>"He told me that there was to be a great war between my kind and another monstrous creation. He said that a girl would be leading a new species called vampires...and that they fed on blood. I was to help destroy them and then I would be released of me curse. So I followed my orders and created Gregan. The leader of werewolves. About 500 years after I was cursed I found myself in a more upsetting predicament. I was bitten by a young vampire. I was then half wolf half vampire. Something never meant to exist. As soon as my creator discovered this he was enraged. He told me that I would be cursed forever. As many more years passed I went into hiding, that is until I met Josette. The first time I saw her I knew who and what she was. She told me of her past...and I knew that I could tell her nothing of my own, for if I did she would never trust me. At first I hated her...only because I was created to, but as I learned of her pain and strength I found my self falling in love. As time continued onward we became closer and closer, until the great war began. When Gregan found out that I was alive, he did everything in his power to hurt me...since I was the only werewolf that was more powerful than him. But when he found out about my strong feelings towards Josette he knew that he could hurt me through her. He said that if I did not give him the information that he wanted he would kill her." Balo looked at K-mart.<p>

* * *

><p>"I believe that is why he targeted Selene. To hurt you." Balo paused.<p>

"So Gregan never really loved Selene." Josette said slowly.

"He was born to kill vampires, not love them...it was in his nature." Balo said.


	12. Chapter 12: Endless Dreams

Chapter 12: Endless Dreams

Josette led Balo up the stairs. She walked to the first door on the right.

"You can stay here." She looked at him.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" He asked making a childish expression.

"Balo...I have not heard from you in 4,000 years. You helping me does not make everything better. What happened today does not change the past...i will al love you, but...you have done nothing but hurt me."

Josette looked at him and walked down the hall to K-mart's room. She knocked on the door.

"Yes?" K-mart asked.

"May I come in love?" Josette crossed her arms.

"Yeah...one sec."

K-mart ran to the door and opened it. Josette slowly made her way inside. She sat down on the bed.

They were silent.

"Why didn't you tell me?" K-mart said breaking the silence.

"Tell you what?"

"Who you were?"

Josette gave her a small smile and turned her head.

"I didn't want to scare you...let's face it, if I would have told you that I was the oldest vampire in the history of time you would have been jumping out of your bones." She laughed.

"Sure I would have been scared...at first." K-mart sat next to Josette.

"Well it's too late for that now."

"Josette will you tell me...your story?" K-mart looked at her.

Josette stood up and walked over to the window. She looked out and took a deep breath.

"Maybe another time. I'm rather tired...and if I'm correct you are too." She made her way over to the door.

"Good night love." She looked back before she left.

"Goodnight." K-mart yawned.

Josette walked down stairs and went into the kitchen. She was about to grab a bottle of blood from the fridge but she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes quickly darted to the living room entrance. She used her speed to go to the entrance. She sighed.

"Luke...what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p>K-mart put her hair in a loose messy bun and crawled under the covers. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep.<p>

_"My little angel you're safe in my arms. Forever my love, forever my own... My little princess you'll always be mine. My beautiful daughter so pretty and kind. La La La La La La La La La La...Hmm Hmm Hmmmm Hmm Hmmmmm Hmm Hmm Hmm Hm Hm."_

_A woman set down a sleeping baby in a small white crib. The room was painted a gray lavender color and had a moon and stars painted on the ceiling. _

_"Goodnight." She whispered as she kissed the babe's head._

_Just then there came a loud noise. The mother ran out of the door and began to yell at a man in hushed tones. _

_"Ben be quiet! She's sleeping!" She whispered._

_"Sorry hun…how is she?" He said taking off his bright yellow hard hat and setting it on the coffee table quietly. _

_"Better…her fevers gone." _

_"Good…good."_

_"How was work?" She asked him as she set a plate of food on the coffee table._

_"They still haven't found Arthur's body…his wife says it was a woman that killed him. Said she bit em', then snapped his neck clean off. The police say it was probably just another animal attack."_

_"Jesus Christ." The woman took a deep breath._

* * *

><p>Josette walked over to Luke.<p>

"What the problem?"

"What do you think?"

Josette sighed and walked over to the fridge. She grabbed three bottles of blood and then handed them to Luke.

"Give her these…it should help. If she's not better by tomorrow night get some sage and come back here."

"Alright…thank you." Luke said walking towards the back door."

"Tell her that there's hope. We will find a way to fix this."

"I tell her everyday Jose…but I can't lie to her anymore."

Luke walked out the door.


	13. Chapter 13: Beginning Josette's Story

Chapter 13: Beginning Josette's Story

Josette woke up and walked over to her closet. She put on a pair of dark denim skinny jeans with holes, and a grey long-sleeved shirt. She was putting on a pair of black heeled boots when Balo walked in the room.

"Well I hope your in a better mood." He smirked.

Josette rolled her eyes and walked up to him within a second.

"And just like that…you're back to your cocky ways." She shook her head.

"Ouch Jose…you know after all these years I would have expected you to be a bit more…oh I don't know…sweet?"

"You have done nothing but hurt me…why would I want to be…oh I don't know…sweet?"

"The years have turned you into a bitch."

"And the years have kept you an arrogant ass. Now that we are done with this little episode…I really must be going."

"What is wrong with you?" Balo pushed Jossette up against the wall. His fangs became visible.

"Get off." Josette warned him.

When he didn't move Josette pushed him back and threw him down to the floor. She stepped on him with one foot so he wouldn't move.

"I am older…and I am stronger. Just because I have feelings for you, doesn't mean I will give in."

As soon as Josette lifted her foot, Balo was off the ground. He just looked at her straight in the eyes. Then he walked out of the room.

Josette finished putting on her boots and walked down stairs. K-mart was sitting in one of the chairs in the living room. She was reading a book.

"Hey is everything alright? Balo just stormed out of here."

"Everything's just dandy."

Josette sat down on the couch next to K-mart. She had a glass of scotch in her hand. She took a swig and rested her feet up on the foot-rest.

"Do you still want to hear my story? I mean if your not busy or anything…" Josette looked at  
>K-mart. Her face lit up.<p>

"Yes! Yeah I want to hear it."

"Are you sure?" Josette looked at her.

"Yes." K-mart sat back into the chair.

"It is a rather long story…and I'm not going to lie to you love, it isn't a very happy one." Josette's voice got quiet.

"Jose, I want to know."

Josette just nodded her head.

"I was born in 4,971 B.C. My mother was the medicine woman…said to be a witch. She was the healer for our village. I will never forget how good she was to me…my brother used to say that I had her eyes. As for my brother…he worked for the high family, a protector." Josette smiled to herself.

"A little after my 22 birthday I was sought out by a member of the high family. There son. His name was Sevon. When I declined his proposal he went into a rage. He ordered for me to be sacrificed. I was taken from my home and held in captivity. On the night before my sacrifice I was paid a visit. My mother came to me and gave me orders. With her she had a single blade. She told me that she placed a curse upon the blade, and that if I cut myself with it I would be freed from death. She also said that by doing that I would be creating an entirely new race. One thought to never to be possible. I would become immortal, and I would be stronger than any creature, faster than any animal, and a killer…I would become a vampire."

Josette took another drink of her scotch.

"After I escaped I was told to never come back. I left everything I knew behind…my family and my home. I found refuge in a nearby village. It was there I discovered my…thirst…for blood. Before I knew it I had already killed three village people. And the more human blood I had…the more I began to lose myself. I left soon after. I traveled for days. I found that in every village there was news of a killer. A killer that fit my description. It was then, when I knew I had to change. I began to hunt animals as my prey."

Josette stopped and looked at K-mart. She motioned for her to continue.

"I lived quietly for 40 years. I kept to myself, for I didn't want anyone to see my un-aging face had not grown old. I decided that it was time for me to return to my home."

Josette took a deep breath.

"When I got there it was as if everything had disappeared. Every hut and shack was burnt to the ground. Nothing but ash layed where a city had once stood. I soon found a cemetery about a mile from the wreckage. It was there I found two graves…one was my mother's and one my brother's. That was the last time I can ever remember crying."


	14. Chapter 14: Stories Unwind

Chapter 14: Stories Unwind

"After I found them I swore to myself that I would fine the killer." Josette said walking into the kitchen.

"Did you find them?" K-mart asked.

"Eventually...after 4 years of searching I got a lead. A man named Sevon was said to have been the only survivor and, after the fire, fled to a near-by city. I immediately went there."

"Sevon...in the Sevon that loved you?" K-mart asked following Josette.

"Exactly. By the time I got there I had become enraged with anger. I wanted to kill the man that took me from my family, and then took them from me. When I found him..." Josette paused and looked out of the kitchen window.

"Well let's just say he got what he deserved. Anyways in the years to come I found myself a lone, that was until I remembered what my mother had once told me...that I could start a new race; change people from their mortal self to an immortal being. I experimented with many. I tried feeding on humans and completely draining them, killing them and then feeding them, feeding them and then killing them, but no matter what I tried they all died. By the time I had given up I had killed over 300 people. The worst was not the death toll, but instead was the fact that I had taken in so much human blood. I was beginning to lose control of my own body. 112 years passed, and I had changed from a soulless being to a monster, feeding on anything and everything in my path. Until I met a certain girl, her name...Selene." Josette stepped over to the basement and within a second was back with a bottle of wine in her hands.

"Go on." K-mart said taking the bottle opener from the drawer.

"I was walking through a small village, looking for prey, and I saw her. A young girl no older than I. She was laying on the ground with a look of pain on her face. She smelt of blood. I ignored her with pity and walked ahead. That night as I was about to leave I saw the girl again...the same way I saw her that morning. I walked up to her and realized that she was moments from taking her last breath. I decided to try to help her. So I fed her my blood and killed her. The next night she awoke. She told me that she had been raped by one of the guards and that they had killed her family two days before. One thing that I will never forget is the look on her face when I told her what I had done to her. That was the only time I saw Selene horrified." Josette began to pour two glasses of wine.

"In the following years I taught myself and Selene to hunt animals as our prey. Together we created many more vampires throughout the centuries. I watched as our kingdom grew greater and greater. I went from being a peasant girl, to a ruler."

K-mart took a drink of wine.

"Did you stay in hiding or did you live amongst people?"

"I have always lived with people. I have been everything from a slave, to a pirate, to an assassin, to a lady in waiting, to a duchess. I have always disguised myself as a mortal, whether or not I was one was never questioned. You see humans know nothing of the supernatural presence in the world. And it is a law to keep it that way." Josette said taking a large drink.

"You have laws?" K-mart asked surprised.

"Of course we have laws. And I should be the one to follow them...since I was the one to create them."

"What are they?"

"For one we are never to tell the world of our existence. The less that know the less chaos there is. Secondly we must never harm humans. Some choose to follow the code of Gonzom...while others choose to do nothing but defy it." Josette sat back down on the couch.

"Why is it called the code of Gonzon?"

"Because the man named Gonzom is the one who helped create it." Josette sighed.

"I think that's enough story telling for one day." She continued.

Just then Josette heard someone walk through the door. It was Luke. He came running into the living room.

"Josette...the blood! It only made things worse you have to help me!" He yelled out of breath.

"Get the sage." Josette told Luke as she walked into the kitchen.

"K-mart grab the candles and that black book on my bed!" Josette yelled from the kitchen.

"We don't have much time." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>Luke lead K-mart and Josette to his basement.<p>

"She's in here." He said as he opened a large wooden door.

Josette breathed in the smell of mold and blood.

"How long has she been here?" She asked.

"About a month." Luke answered simply.

Josette walked over to another door. She began to open it and looked back K-mart.

"No matter what happens...you must never show fear."

Though confused K-mart nodded and followed Luke into the room. There laying on the ground was a woman. She looked to be 20 or younger. Her red hair was tangled and filthy while her skin glistened with sweat.

"Give me the sage and the candles." She instructed.

"Now K-mart come here with the book." Josette said taking a deep breath.

She stroked the girls hair and whispered in her ear.

"It will be okay."

"I was hoping that it would not come to this. K-mart you are a witch...whether you want to believe it or not. I believe that you come from a long line of witches and becuase of this you have great power. Now the only way to save this girl is if you help me...will you help me K-mart?" Josette looked into her eyes.

K-mart stood silent and looked at the poor woman laying on the cold concrete floor. She breathed deeply.

"Yes."

"Good. Now open the book and find something called the healers spell." Josette said as she set up the candles around the girl.

K-mart began to page through the book.

"Alright. Here it is." K-mart said holding the page so Josette could see it.

"Alright now I want you to read the words as you light the sage with the candle flame."

K-mart just nodded.

**"Thrice they saw. Thrice they see. Only light could heal those that bleed. Moons undo. Stars unwind. Find thigh power and turn back lost time."**

K-mart said aloud as she lit the bound sage.

"Good now keep saying that as you burn my wrist with the sage." Josette said while she pulled up her shirt sleeve.

"What?" K-mart asked in shock.

"Do as I say."

K-mart looked at Josette and began to repeat the spell.

"Thrice they saw. Thrice they see. Only light could heal those that bleed. Moons undo. Stars unwind. Find thigh power and turn back lost time."

K-mart took the burning sage and set it on Josette's wrist.

"Thrice they saw. Thrice they see. Only light could heal those that bleed. Moons undo. Stars unwind. Find thigh power and turn back lost time." K-mart repeated.

Josette's gritted her teeth as the fire scorched her skin.

"Okay. That's enough." Josette uttered.

K-mart pulled away the sage and watched as Josette slit her wrist with her nail and deep red blood seeped out. Josette then put her wrist up to the girl's mouth and began to feed her.

"That's a girl...very good." Josette murmured.

Suddenly the girl's eyes flashed open. K-mart jumped back startled. Josette stood up and watched her wrist heal completely.

"It's done." Josette said.


	15. Chapter 15: A Family Frenzy

Chapter 15: A Family Frenzy

"Okay someone has to tell me what the hell is going on." K-mart said as she pulled Josette and Luke into the corner.

They both looked at each other and sighed.

"I think this is something you two should talk about...alone." Josette said looking at Luke. She walked away and headed over to the girl. She was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily. Josette grabbed a bottle of blood and handed it to her. The girl grabbed it immediately with hesitation.

K-mart stood with her arms crossed waiting for an answer.

"Her name is Kate." Luke took a deep breath.

"She is my sister." He continued.

K-mart raised an eyebrow in question.

"About a year ago she was attacked by a vampire. Luckily Josette was there to save her...that's how we first met. After the attack my sister had to be turned. If she wouldn't have she would have died. And for the past few months she has been having trouble."

"Why?" K-mart asked.

"The vampire that turned her...had friends in high places. He had a witch put a curse on her. It completely changed her, as if she was possessed or something."

"And we just broke the curse." K-mart mumbled.

"Yes...and I can not thank you enough." Luke said taking her hand.

"Wait..._I_ broke the curse. Oh my god... Josette...Josette was right. I _am_ a witch." K-mart suddenly felt woozy.

"K-mart? Are you alright?" Luke watched as her eyes fluttered and she swayed back and forth.

Suddenly she collapsed; Luke caught her in his arms.

"Come on...bring her upstairs." Josette said directing Luke to the stairs.

Luke followed Josette and gently set K-mart on his bed. He slowly shut his door and then joined Josette in his living room.

"We need to talk." She said giving him a small smile.

"This is about Kate isn't it?" He asked wearily.

"Yes, it is." Josette replied calmly.

"I have dealt with a lot of these cases in my life time. Though not many newborns face this problem. Listen...Luke...if you want to help your sister you are going to have to come stay with me. She has not yet had to undergo the rough stages of becoming a vampire on a "diet", as you put it. She needs to be looked after, and I think that I have just the person to help her through this bloody mess." She continued.

"So you won't be the one looking after her?" Luke looked confused.

"No, don't take this the wrong way but I need to be focused on Selene and only Selene. But I think that Charles would be more than happy to help." Josette stood up.

"Wait what about K-mart?" Luke jolted up.

"She can stay here the night. A witch's first spell can be quite exhausting."

"Thank you Josette. For everything." Luke said.

"No problem love." Josette walked over to the door and stopped when her hand touched the door handle.

"You really like her don't you? K-mart?" Josette asked looking back at Luke.

He blushed and smiled shyly.

"Just be careful...if any one knows the fallacious affects of a broken heart it is me." And with that Josette was gone.

* * *

><p>Josette stepped into her house and turned on the lights. She sat down at the kitchen table and began to pour herself a drink of scotch.<p>

"Hello Balo." She greeted him without looking up.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Kate will be fine. It was not a persistent spell." Josette said before drinking her entire glass.

"Not Kate...K-mart?" He walked closer.

Josette looked at him taken back.

"Well I can't say that I am accustomed to you actually caring." Josette smirked.

"But she is fine. She knows now what she is and how strong her powers are." Josette continued.

"Good." Balo said quietly.

"Josette about before...in your room, I was out of line." He blurted.

"I just need you to forgive me...for the past for everything..." He flashed over to her and grabbed her hands. "...because I don't know how longer I can survive knowing that you hate me." Balo finished releasing his grip.

Josette looked up into his eyes.

"I forgive you. I- I never hated you Bal-" Josette said but was interrupted when Balo smashed his lips with hers. At first Josette was surprised but then she began to kiss him back. The kiss became more aggressive and Balo began to remove Josette's leather jacket, then she began to remove his white V-neck short sleeved shirt. Josette ran her hands down Balo's chiseled abbs as he threw her shirt to the floor. They made their way to the bed room crashing into the walls; their garments leaving a trail behind them. They collapsed onto the bed as the bedroom door swung shut.


	16. Chapter 16: Love's Recollection

Chapter 16:

Josette awoke in a tangle of limbs. She slowly turned over to see Balo sleeping with one arm around her waist and the other in her hair. Josette gently tried to remove his hands and flashed out of the bed. She went to the closet and grabbed herself a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and a dark red V-neck short sleeved shirt. Josette then made her way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She let out a sigh. Starring back at her was the SAME 22 year old she had been looking at for the past 7,000 years.

"You're beautiful." She heard a husky voice next to her.

Josette closed her eyes and let Balo run his lips down her neck. A small smile appeared on her face.

"You always have been." Balo continued.

She slowly opened her eyes and starred at their reflections in the mirror.

"I missed you...I missed us." She stated calmly.

Balo slowly turned her so that she was facing him. He looked into her eyes.

"I guess that I didn't know how much I loved you until I lost you." He then pulled her into a soft kiss.

As they parted lips Josette rested her forehead against his.

"I have to take a shower; I'll meet you down stairs." She said.

Balo nodded and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>K-mart woke up and found her self on a couch. She turned worried but then relaxed when she remembered where she was. Just then there was a noise in the other room.<p>

"Luke?" She asked warily.

When there was no answer she decided to investigate. She slowly made her way into the other room; the kitchen.

"Luke?" She called out his name again.

"Kate." She heard a woman's voice answer.

Suddenly the woman from the basement was standing in front of her.

"What?" K-mart asked confused.

"My name...it's Kate." She smiled showing her perfectly white teeth.

"Oh right." K-mart said trying to laugh off the awkwardness.

"Listen I..I just wanted to thank you for everything. You saved my life." Kate said.

"Oh really...it was nothing." K-mart smiled.

"No it was...I would be dead if it wasn't for you; well I am dead but I would be _6 feet under dead_ if it wasn't for you." Kate laughed.

K-mart smiled in return excepting the thanks. She looked Kate over and realized that she was actually really pretty. She had paler skin, dark red hair that swept over her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She looked nothing like Luke.

"Kate I thought I told you not to come up here." Luke scolded her as he walked into the kitchen.

He frooze when he saw K-mart.

"Oh...ah how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better...much better." She smiled at him.

Kate looked back and forth at the two and smiled to herself.

"Um the bathroom is down the hall to your left if you want to shower." He continued.

"I'll get you some of my clothes." Kate grinned.

"Alright, thank you." K-mart said as she backed out of the kitchen.

As soon as she left Kate turned and looked at her brother.

"What?" He asked.

"You like her don't you?" Kate smiled.

Luke blushed and rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha! I knew it!" She screamed.

"Shut the hell up will ya! She'll hear us!" He whispered loudly.

"I could sense the sexual tension just by standing next to you two!" She giggled.

"Come on...what are we in high school." He tried to walk away but Kate blocked his path.

"So...when are you going to do it?"

"Do what?" Luke asked annoyed.

"Ask her out ya dingus." She said leaning up against the door frame.

"Stop meddling."He said trying to push through.

"Now why would I meddle." Kate said innocently.

* * *

><p>Josette got out of the shower and went downstairs. She saw Balo in the kitchen. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a white t-shirt that showed off his muscles. He handed her a cup of coffee.<p>

"Coffee? Really?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Not just any coffee. SPECIAL coffee." He grinned.

Josette took a sip.

"Scotch. Isn't it a little early to be drinking?"

"Has that ever stopped you before?" Balo teased.

"True. True." She agreed with him and sat down at table.

"Do you know what it is in three days?" He asked.

"The gathering." Josette said taking another drink.

"Are you going to go?"

"Have I ever missed one in 5,000 years?" She looked at him with a smirk on her face.


	17. Chapter 17: Getting Ready

Chapter 17:

"So wait what is this thing?" K-mart asked Josette.

"It is called a gathering." Josette corrected her.

"Okay...what is a gathering?"

"It started about 5,000 years ago. It happens once every fifty years and basically it is just a 'gathering' for vampires. We meet and discuss problems in our world, teach new borns our ways, morn the death of any, or celebrate the uniting of others." Josette continued.

"So it's just like one big family reunion." K-mart. added.

"You could say that."

"So how long does it last?"

Just then someone knocked at the door.

"48 hours." Josette said as she answered it.

Charles walked in.

"Hello love." Josette greeted him. "I have to run upstairs for a moment; I'll be back in a minute." Josette flashed over to the stairs.

"Charles have you ever been to a...gathering?" K-mart asked him.

"Only once." He said sitting down.

"What do you remember?"

"Well there are many that go, and well...let's just say there are a lot of people that like to dance." He grinned.

"How many is A LOT?" K-mart rested her hands on her chin.

"Thousands." Charles smiled obviously excited about the event.

K-mart's jaw dropped.

Suddenly Balo walked in.

"Talking about the gathering I hear." He said.

"Balo you've been around for a while; how did this all start?"

"Well a long time ago Josette began to notice that her followers were changing. They were no longer following the Code of Gonzom, so Josette decided to have 'family meetings' to try to control them. Every fifty years they would meet and discuss arising conflicts, new borns, and other _things_. This way the supernatural world would always stay in contact." Balo sat down.

"I see." K-mart said as she thought to herself.

"Well all I have to tell you deary is that you are in for a treat." Charles stood up and walked over to the refrigerator. He grabbed an apple and walked upstairs.

* * *

><p>Josette walked into her closet. There sitting on the upper shelf was the gun she had found int the woods. She slowly lifted it down and studied it.<p>

"Is that it?" Charles asked as he creeped from behind the door,

"Yes, I haven't gotten a chance to fully take a look at it." She replied as she handed it to him.

"Did you tell anyone?" He asked her.

"No, I ask that you do not say anything about this to anyone either." She looked him in the eyes.

"Of course. So what do you plan to do with this?"

"Well I was planning on taking it with me...to the gathering. We need to come up with a plan. Each day that passes is wasted time. Selene is planning something, and knowing her as well as I do I know that whatever she does she will do anything and everything in her power to win."

"I see." Charles murmured.

"Just please remember not to say anything to K-mart or Luke...they have enough to worry about as it is already."

"Not a word." He repeated.

* * *

><p>Balo looked over at K-mart. He could tell that she was uncomfortable.<p>

"Are you alright?" Balo asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little jumpy...from the other night and all."

"Listen, I know that I never really apologized for what happened to you. So if it is any conciliation...I am truly sorry." Balo said.

"Was that an apology that I just heard?" Josette said coming into the kitchen.

K-mart just smiled and nodded her head at Balo. He gave her a small smile in return.

"Well K-mart you best be packing love, we have to get going if we want to make it in time. Charles would you mind going over to Luke's and checking up on Kate; this is her first gathering...she might need some help getting ready." Josette sugested.

"Sure." He smiled and waved goodbye to everyone.

"Alright...come on K-mart; I'll help you pack." Josette said grabbing her arm.

"What about me?" Balo pouted.

"You can go and feed; we need our _girl_ time." Josette winked.

He smiled to himself and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"So what do I need to bring to this?" K-mart asked looking at the duffel bag Josette borrowed her.<p>

"Well I would hope clothes and a toothbrush." Josette grinned.

"Very funny. What I meant was...is this casual or _black tie_." K-mart said trying to sound dramatic.

"You take care of the casual everyday wear and let me worry about the dress."

"So I do need a dress."

Josette smiled as she packed herself two bras, underwear, two pairs of dark skinny jeans; one with holes one without, two long sleeved shirts, her dress, a pair of heeled black boots, and a pair of black stilettos.

K-mart did the same only decided to bring a pair of light denim jeans, and a short dark denim skirt, a long sleeved brown shirt, a purple tank top, and pair of brown heeled boots.

" Now close your eyes." Josette ordered.

"Wh-" K-mart was cut off by Josette shushing her.

"Just do it." Josette said.

"Fine." K-mart said defeated.

Josette went into her closet and pulled out a box. She put it gently in her bag and zipped it up.

"Alright...you may look." Josette said as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

"Vampires." K-mart to herself shaking her head.


	18. Chapter 18: The Arrival

Chapter 18: The Arrival

Josette walked over to Charles' car and threw her bag inside of it. She looked at Kate who was in the passenger seat.

"Are you ready?" Josette asked with a faint smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." She replied.

"It is always hard at first, but when you live the same way for years...you find it comes quite naturally." Josette nodded her head and shut the door.

She looked over and saw Charles, Balo, K-mart, and Luke.

"Luke and K-mart you two drive together, Charles will take Kate, and Balo you can drive your car." Josette said.

"What about you?" K-mart asked.

"You all will be following me." Josette said as she put on her leather jacket and her sunglasses.

They all looked at her and got into their cars. K-mart turned to Luke as she shut her car door.

"Where is this?" She asked.

Luke just shook his head.

"No idea." He sighed.

Suddenly Josette pulled out of the driveway on her Harley. Then was Balo in his Hummer. Then Charles and Kate and lastly K-mart and Luke.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours Josette pulled over at the edge of a large forest. She got off of her motorcycle; every one got out of their cars.<p>

"We will have to travel by foot from here." She said looking up at the moon.

"But it's pitch black out." Luke argued.

"Yeah and what about our stuff?" Kate walked up next to her brother.

"I will send someone to get them later, for now you will all just have to trust me." Josette said seriously.

Charles nodded and stepped next to Josette. They began to walk into the forest.

"Well...come on then." Josette called turning back to them.

Luke sighed and followed them into the woods.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Kate groaned.<p>

"We have been walking for hours." K-mart sighed.

"We are almost there." Josette rolled her eyes.

"Just keep on walking." Balo said trying to keep calm.

Luke took another step and stopped in his tracks.

"Do...do you hear that?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's like...drums." Kate said looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

Josette said nothing and walked forwards. Right behind her was Charles and Balo. Soon there was the glow of fire and the drum beats became louder along with the sound of chanting.

Josette walked through an opening of the trees. In front of her were hundreds of men and women. They were dancing. K-mart's eyes widened. They danced and swayed unlike she had ever seen...like they were thousands of years back in time. Just then the music and chanting stopped. All eyes were on Josette.

Suddenly all of the men and women took their right hand and moved the hair from their necks, exposing them. Then they all bowed down on one knee. Josette walked forwards as the crowd stayed down. She made her way up to a large platform, and jumped higher than humanly possible. She stripped off her leather jacket and turned to face the people. Josette's fangs became visible and her eyes turned to a shade of dark red. K-mart gasped...for she had never seen Josette like that. All of the people began to rise and stood starring at Josette.

"We are here tonight to celebrate, mourn, and honor the code. Many of you before me have been reborn for centuries...others only a few moons. Those who have been lost are rejoined with their loved ones, and those who have been gained are acquainted with their new family. Tonight is the time to celebrate this honor..." Josette jumped down from the platform and landed on her feet.

"...lielīt." She finished.

And with that the drums once again beat and the chanting continued.

Josette walked over to one of the vampires.

"Go and get my belongings...along with the belongings of my guests." He nodded and then disappeared within seconds.

Josette walked back to where Balo and the others were. Her fangs went away and her eyes became normal.

"Stay close to me." She warned.

"Why what's wrong?" Luke asked raising his eyebrow.

"There are new borns...hungry new borns." She said seriously.

Luke just bit his lip and followed her.

* * *

><p>They walked past all of the dancing people until they came to a massive stone bridge. Josette grabbed the torch from Balo's hand and threw it into a stone bowl that sat at her right. Suddenly the fire traveled down a long pathway and made it's way to another stone bowl on the opposite side of them. They could see the outline of a large building in the distance. Josette walked forwards and the others followed her once again. As they walked closer to the structure it became more visible. The flickering light of the fire gleamed against the old brick walls and let a ample wooden door manifest. They were no longer looking at a building, but a castle instead.<p>

"What is this place?" K-mart asked.

"This is where it all began." Balo murmured.


	19. Chapter 19: Warm Welcome

Chapter 19: Warm Welcome

"Wow." K-mart whispered.

"I told ya you were in for a treat." Charles said elbowing her.

Josette walked towards the wooden door and knocked three times.

"Open up weasel...it's me!" She yelled.

Just then a scruffy looking man opened the door. He had gray hair down to his shoulders and a large scar traveling down the left side of his face. He looked like he was in his early 50's.

"Well if it isn't Josette herself! Come here ya old fart!" Weasel said as he pulled Josette into a friendly embrace.

"Haha! Well you haven't changed a bit Weasel." Josette said hugging him back.

"That's what they all say. Come in! Come in!" His Scottish accent booming.

One after the other all of them stepped into the castle. Kate let out a loud gasp.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

The ceiling in front of them had a large metal chandelier that was illuminated by candles, while the castle walls were all stone. A large antique carpet greeted their feet at the doorstep.

"Come on...I bet ya all are a starvin!" Weasel said as he pushed them into one of the hallways.

"Right down there you will be findin the kitchen. Ike will fix ya up sumtin nice and warm." He continued.

As they stepped into the kitchen Luke's eyes widened. The kitchen's ceiling was decorated with another metal chandelier and a large array of hundreds of pots and pans. On the other side of the kitchen stood a short, plump man. He was slavin away over the antique stove. Josette sat down at the large oak table in the center of the others followed.

"Ike! Look ya old fool! We have guests!" Weasel yelped.

Ike turned around and smiled.

"Josette." He said softly as a tear came to his eye.

"Oh..." Josette stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ya look good deary. I guess nothin ever changes." He smiled wiping away his tears.

"You seem to have done well these years." She grinned.

"Well...what did ya expect! I've been here with this blathering buffoon for fifty years! He wouldn't let me lead astray!" Ike chuckled.

"Come...I have a few people that you have to meet." Josette smiled as she looked at the others around the table.

Ike jumped up and shuffled his way over to the table.

"You know Charles." Josette said pointing.

"OH! Of course! How could I forget! He helped me fix that blasted stove!" Ike patted Charles on the back.

"This is Luke, and his sister Kate...she's a new born." Josette whispered the last part.

Ike's eyes widened.

"Oh well dontcha worry lass...you'll be just fine here. You're part of the family now." He grinned.

Kate smiled in return.

"And this...this is K-mart." She continued.

"K-mart ay? What an odd name." Ike beamed.

"Well it's not really my name...I well...don't really have one I suppose." K-mart gave a lopsided grin.

Ike frowned.

"Well, there's nothin wrong with that. It's nice to meet you...K-mart." Ike shook her hand.

Josette walked back over to the kitchen entrance by Weasel. Ike was still blabbering with the others.

"Say...who's that fella over there? Seems familiar." Weasel asked.

Josette looked at Weasel in the eyes.

"Come with me." She said quickly.

Weasel followed until they reached the edge of the hallway.

"Well spit it out." He said.

"Do you remember...about 4,000 years ago when that half vampire half wolf was executed?" Josette whispered softly.

"Ya mean durin the war...ya I remember that well." Weasel shook his head and looked down.

Josette just looked at his face. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"You mean...that's him...he's the one...he's him...he...but...how?" Weasel whispered loudly.

"Shh! Shh!" Josette yelled covering his mouth.

"Yes...he was never killed." Josette said slowly.

"But why? How?" Weasel questioned further.

"Not now; I will explain everything later. But you have to swear that you will not tell a soul!" Josette glared at him.

Weasel thought for a moment.

"I won't...I swear to ya." Weasel said as he put his hand on Josette's shoulder.

Josette gave him a small smile and walked back into the kitchen.

"Alright I think it's time for you fella's to hit the sack. We have a VERY long day tomorrow." Josette said.

Everyone got up from their seats and thanked Ike for the food. Then Weasel showed them to their rooms. Josette stayed behind with Ike.

"So love, how have ya been these long 50 years?" Ike asked as he wiped his hands on his apron.

"There have been some...problems stirring up. Problems that I knew would catch up to me." She sighed.

Ike looked down at the ground.

"Selene." He whispered.

"How...how do you know about her?" Josette questioned.

"We may be secluded Jose...but we still hear things." He said softly.

Josette took a deep breath.

"So are you implying that her long awaited attack is now underway?" Ike looked up at her with weary eyes.

"That is exactly what I'm implying." Josette looked out of the kitchen window.

Ike stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"I know just what you need." He said as he walked over to the stove.

Ike grabbed a small crystal glass and filled it with a red liquid from the boiling pot. As he handed it to her Josette smiled.

"Now," Ike sat down once again.

"...tell me about this plan Selene has."


	20. Chapter 20: The Locket

Chapter 20:

K-mart woke up in the most beautiful room that she had ever seen. It had stained glass windows, stone walls and a dark hardwood floor. The bed she was in was the biggest that she had ever seen in her life. She slowly got out of bed and looked out of the window. It was still dark out. K-mart smiled. Just then there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Luke." He said calmly.

K-mart opened the antique bedroom door and smiled.

"Hey." She chirped.

Luke gave her a smile in return. He was in his dark denim jeans. and a gray long sleeved shirt that hugged his muscles.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to grab some breakfast. I hear Ike makes the best around." He gave a lopsided grin.

"Ah...yeah sure. Um just let me get dressed." K-mart smiled again.

"Sure...I'll wait out here." Luke said.

"Well why don't you just come in. I'll just be a minute."

"Oh...okay." Luke agreed and made his way into the large bedroom.

K-mart walked over to her suitcase and carried it into the bathroom; she then shut the door behind her.

Luke looked around her room examining everything. He stopped when he saw her locket on the dresser.

"Is this yours...the locket?" Luke asked.

"I don't really know...it was one of the things that I had when Josette found me." K-mart yelled from inside of the bathroom.

"It's beautiful." Luke said as he studied the necklace further.

"How come I've never seen you wear it before?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't want anything to happen to it. It's the only thing that I really have from my old life." K-mart said as she opened the bathroom door.

She was wearing her short denim skirt, long sleeved brown shirt, and her brown heeled boots. She had her hair pulled back in a side fishtail braid.

Luke looked up and smiled.

"You look beautiful." He said with another one of his grins.

"Thanks." K-mart blushed. "Would you mind helping me with that?" She gestured towards the locket.

"Oh...yeah, sure." Luke said as he placed the necklace around her neck and clasped the ends together.

"There; beautiful."

* * *

><p>Josette woke up gasping for air. She had another dream again. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. She then slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. A sudden noise got her attention. Josette sighed and turned around. Standing behind her was Balo.<p>

"You have to stop doing that." She said trying not to smile.

"What?" Balo asked innocently as he looked at in the mirror and met Josette's gaze.

"Trying to frighten me." She replied and began to brush her teeth.

Balo grinned.

"Now why would I try to frighten you?" He asked.

Josette rinsed out her mouth and looked at him. She raised her eyebrow.

She walked over to her suit case that was on the floor and pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a gray tank top. As she slipped them on Balo smirked.

"Alright." Josette sighed as she pulled her hair into a messy bun.

"Breakfast time."

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in the dining room. There were about ten gathered around including Josette and the others. Just then Ike walked in. Following him were five men pushing carts filled with food.<p>

"Breakfast is served!" Ike bellowed.

"Well it's about damn time. I though I was gonna have to catch me own meal for a second!" Weasel laughed as Ike glared.

Everyone began to fill their plates until there was another interruption. Alan walked through the door.

"Sorry I am late." He apologized before he took his seat next to Charles.

Josette sat at the head of the table and looked at Ike. He smiled and nodded. Ike went into the kitchen and came out with another cart; only this cart was filled with silver goblets. He gave one to Josette, Alan, and Weasel.

"My friend here needs one too." Josette said pointing to Balo.

Ike shot a confused look to Josette before he set the metal goblet in front of him. He then sat down and took the last one for himself.

Everyone began to eat, but Kate looked over at Josette as she drank from the cup.

"What is that exactly?" She asked her.

"Blood." Josette said calmly.

Charles looked at her.

"It has been a tradition for thousands of years." Charles said as he glanced at Josette.

Josette nodded and then turned her gaze to K-mart.

"So love; how do y-" She stopped talking immediatly.

Her stare came down to K-mart's neck.

"Where did you get that?" Josette said seriously.

Everyone fell silent.

"Oh this...um I found it in one of my pockets when you found me." K-mart replied.

"Take it off." Josette ordered.

"What? Josette...no." K-mart said taken back at Josette's forcefulness.

"Take it off K-mart. Now." Her face turned from shook to anger.

"No." K-mart's face turned cold.

Everyone watched as Josette appeared next to K-mart in a matter of seconds and ripped the necklace off of her neck.

"Josette no!" K-mart yelled as she tried to grab it.

"Josette...what is it?" Balo and Weasel asked simultaneously.

Just then Josette opened the locket and soft music began to play.

Everyone starred at the locket that hung in her hand.

K-mart no longer looked upset but instead confused.

"It never opened before." She said in awe.

The music continued to play; it's song echoed within the room. It sounded as if it was coming out of a music box.

Balo looked up as he heard it. He knew that song...he had heard it before.

Weasel's eyes widened, for he too had heard the sound that the locket made many years ago.

"This..." Josette said as she closed the locket.

"...was once Selene's."


	21. Chapter 21: Gonzom

Chapter 21: Gonzom

Josette looked up at Balo. His eyes were wide.

"The last time that I saw that….was-" He was cut off by Josette.

"After the war." Josette said.

"She must have given it to you at some point. My guess is before you were captured… before you forgot everything." She continued.

"So what your saying is that Selene gave this to me herself…that I….once knew her?" K-mart looked frazzled.

"Yes." Josette said.

"You must take this to be examined immediately. She might've had a curse placed upon it." Weasel said.

"Who will examine it?" Charles asked looking up from the locket and at Josette.

She exchanged looks with Balo and bit her lip.

"Gonzom."

Ik 's eyes widened.

"Jose… there has to be someone else who can take a look at it!" Ike exclaimed.

"Gonzom has been exiled for nearly 1,000 years. I doubt he will even be considerin helpin ya." Weasel spoke up.

"No. He is the only one who can perform such a task. It must be him." Josette said simply.

"Wait a minute." K-mart said.

"Gonzom…as in 'Code of Gonzom' Gonzom?" She questioned.

"Percisley." Balo nodded.

"Well…if ya wish to make it there and back in time for the hunt then ya should be leavin now." Weasel sighed.

"Very well. Come on." She said gesturing for them to leave.

They all followed her and walked out of the dining room.

"Well so much for my amazin breakfast!" Ike yelled as he threw his hands in the air.

"This is all your fault!" He continued and pointed to Weasel.

"My fault! How is this my fault? Maybe they left because they didn want to have to eat your disgustin mush ya old fart!" Weasel yelled back.

"Oh! Fine! You feel that way about my food then fine! You can't eat any!" Ike yelled as he marched back into the kitchen.

"Wait! I-I take it back!" Weasel chased after him.

* * *

><p>Josette walked out onto the bridge that over looked the castle.<p>

"Wait where are we going?" Luke asked.

"Who is Gonzom?" Kate chimed in.

Josette sighed.

"Many years ago Gonzom was a friend to the entire vampire species. He was the first human to discover our existence. When the elders and I discovered that vampires were breaking into separate clans we knew we needed to make a sort of code for them to follow. If they did this our existence would be hidden from the world, and our species would be safe. Gonzom agreed to help us. He created what is now known as the Code of Gonzom. But his task did not go unrewarded. He wanted, more than anything, to become one of us…immortal. We gave him what he wished and for years we lived in peace. Around the time of the war, between our kind and the weres, he decided that his gift was not enough. He wanted something much more…something that he could control. He wanted to become ruler of our kind, he wanted the kingdom. After he was denied that power he threatened to expose our existence to the human race. We put into seclusion…his freedom was too much of a threat." Josette finished.

"That's awful." Kate exclaimed.

"There is something you must know. Gonzom is a greedy, manipulative being. He will say or do anything to get out. Do not listen to him." Josette continued.

"Ok I am officially freaked out now." K-mart said sarcastically.

"Don't let him know that…you have to hide all of your emotion or he will use it against you." Balo said as he put on his leather jacket and ran his hands through his hair. Kate couldn't help but stare; he was after all very attractive.

"Follow me." Josette said.

They walked over to where their cars were parked, and two hours later they found themselves looking at prison.

"Follow me, and don't say a word." Josette said looking back at the others.

As they walked into the prison they were stopped by three very large, armed guards.

"You may not enter unless you have a permit." One of them said loudly.

Josette took off her leather fingerless glove and lifted up her jacket sleeve. She showed him an odd looking tattoo. On the upper half there was a crescent moon and circling it was words in another language. On the bottom half was a sun surrounded by intricate designs. The guard looked at her arm and his face stayed blank. He looked up and met her gaze.

"What is your name?" He asked as he grabbed his walkie talkie.

"Josette."

The guard nodded and spoke into the walkie talkie.

"A woman is here and wants entrance. She says her name is Josette."

The other end was silent for a while.

"Let her in, and send her up to me." A stern voice said.

Josette smirked.

"Very well. Follow me." He said as the large barbed wire gate opened.


	22. Chapter 22: Lies

Chapter 22: Lies

Josette walked closely behind the guard as he led her to an office on the front of the prison.

"Go on in. He's expecting you." He said.

Josette nodded and walked in. She looked back at everyone; they were still following her.

"Well if it isn't Josette." A man with a thick British accent said.

Josette stood in front of the man; who was sitting in his office chair. She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"I'm here to see Gonzom." She said simply.

His smile slowly faded away.

"Now why the hell would you want to do that?" He said seriously as he stood up.

"I need his help with something."

The man walked closer to where they were standing and studied the others.

"And who are….they?" He said.

"Friends." Josette looked at the man and put her hands on his shoulders.

"How long have you known me Quinn?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Quinn rolled his eyes and smirked.

"437 years."

"Now in all of those years, when have I lied to you?" She pressed.

"Well to be quite thorough 5 times, but I suppose that isn't a lot for 437 years." Quinn gave a lop sided grin.

Josette laughed and smacked his head.

"Well we all have our flaws." She smiled.

Quinn ran his hand over his short white hair trying to fix it.

"I suppose I can't change your mind then?" He asked hopefully.

Josette just shook her head.

Quinn sighed.

"I will take you to his floor, but that's as far as I'll go." He said finally.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>Quinn stepped out of the elevator and walked up to a large metal door.<p>

"This is it." He said.

"The basement?" Luke asked.

Balo shot him a glare.

"Right…not talking." He said.

"Go through here and you will find him." Quinn said and walked back into the elevator.

"Josette." He called after her.

She turned back to face him.

"I hope you get what you're looking for."

Josette smiled and grasped the large door handle.

"Remember what I said." She whispered to everyone before she walked slowly into the dim room.

The only noise was the clicking of K-mart's heels on the cool floor, and the heavy breathing of Luke. He silently took her hand in his. K-mart looked at him surprised; a smile came to her face.

"Well, well, well." An icy voice came from the shadows.

"If it is the one and only…Josette." Gonzom began to clap.

Josette walked forwards as the others stopped behind her.

"The traitor, heart breaker, ruthless killer…now in my presence. Tell me, what have you been up to these glorious hundreds of years?" His voice sent chills up K-mart's spine.

"Despite our…differences Gonzom I am here to ask a favor of you." Josette said calmly.

"A favor…interesting."

Gonzom slowly walked out of the shadows. He had long grey hair and tanned skin. He looked as if he was 70 years old.

"Why would I ever help you? I have been starving, decaying, dying, alone, in this hell hole because of you!" He yelled.

Just then he caught sight of the others. His eyes twinkled and a sick smile spread across his lips.

"I see you brought lunch." He said as he launched himself at them. K-mart, and Kate jumped back; their eyes wide with fear.

He abruptly stopped and smashed against something invisible; as if there was a wall in front of him.

"Your damn witches did a good job keeping me in here." He said standing up.

"Gonzom we need your help." Balo said as he walked up next to Josette.

"Oh….is this…this is the wolf isn't it? I knew that scent was familiar."

Gonzom was silent for a moment.

"If I help you…what do I get in return?"

Josette laughed.

"God I saw this coming." She muttered.

"Did you really expect me to just help you….come on Josette you know me better than that. I want out." Gonzom pushed.

"You threatened to expose our entire species. Why would I take that risk?" Josette said.

"Because you need me. I am the only one that can help you. You see I know about you and Selene and your little plan. It's just sad that you gave up on it all. Your power, wealth,…control."

"What is he talking about Josette?" Charles and K-mart asked simultaneously.

Josette paused and looked back at them. She took a deep breath.

"Oh they don't know! Why Josette… I thought you never lied?" Gonzom gleamed.

"Josette what's going on?" Luke asked.

"Come on Josette, tell them. Tell them how perfect you really are. Tell them how much you **_love_** humans." Gonzom laughed.

Josette was silent.

"I…the things I have told you about the past…about Selene and I. They are not entirely true." She said slowly.


	23. Chapter 23: Explanations

Chapter 23: Explanations

"What are you talking about? Your telling me that everything you told me…everything you said was a lie?" K-mart asked astonished.

"Not everything." Josette said walking towards them.

"Oh Josette please do explain." Gonzom chirped.

Josette shot him a deathly glare.

"Yes please do." Charles said harshly.

Josette sighed.

"After I was turned I never stopped feeding on humans…that was lie. Back then that was all vampires knew. We did not change our ways…for we did not know we could. When I discovered that vampires could live on animal blood, I tried to change my ways and the ways of my people, but it was far too late. We elders kept our diet in secret and encouraged new borns to only feed on animals. That is why the Code of Gonzom was created. You see when a vampire has had a certain way of surviving it is impossible to change, not challenging, or unlikely; it is **_impossible_**. If we do we die. Years later after the code was created and I changed Selene…our species was at our most powerful." Josette paused.

"My kind had no heart, soul, conscience. We were incapable of feeling any remorse or sympathy. We were killers, and monsters. We would wipe out entire villages over the course of one night. As I ruled…more and more people died. Selene and I came up with a plan. We wanted all power, we wanted to rule the world, and we wanted to kill all humans. We craved control."

* * *

><p><strong>4,400 years ago:<strong>

_Josette walked to the throne room. Her gray satin train flowed behind her. _

_"Well it took you long enough." Selene's voice echoed off of the high ceiling. _

_"You keep your patience in order sister and I'll keep my timing as well." Josette smiled. _

_"Do you have the book?" Selene asked as she lifted her black gown and made her way over to Josette._

_"Of course." Josette brought a leather binded book from behind her back._

_They both admired it for a moment before Josette slowly opened it. _

_"Here." Selene murmured._

_Josette ran here fingers over the delicate page._

_"It says that the spell we are seeking is in yet another book. A book that only those gifted by the gods can read." She said aloud._

_Selene's smile faded._

_"We are close sister." Josette grinned._

_Selene's eyes gave a look of worry._

_"What is wrong?" Josette asked._

_"Last night I looked at the stars; and what I saw gave me no comfort. I fear that our future will be plagued if we continue with this." Selene said heavily._

_"This is why we were born…why we died. We were meant to rule." Josette said._

_"And if we weren't? This may just be some cruel test placed upon us by the gods themselves." Selene gazed at the moon._

_"The gods do not control us. We are no longer amongst the living or the dead. Our future is in our hands. Don't you see; we are invincible…and we will be in control. It is fate that we were brought together, and it is fate that we will rule." Josette kissed Selene's head and walked out of the room._

* * *

><p>"But we were not the only species that wanted that control. This is why the war between vampires and werewolves started. It was about who would take over the world. What species would rule. As the war raged, my feelings changed. More and more of my people were dying. By the time the war would be over; if we would have won, we would not have enough to destroy the human race. I tried to convince Selene to stop, but my reasoning had persuaded her too much. Then she got involved with Gregan. It was if I had lost her completey. I knew she had left us, our kind for dead. She would not hesitate to defeat me; I was now the one in her way. I had no choice but to kill Gregan and the rest of his species. But what I could not do was kill Selene, I thought I could change her…have everything back to the way it was; a foolish thought looking back at it now. I believe that Selene is trying to carry out that plan. Destroy humans."<p>

Everyone stood speechless.

"So you never stopped drinking human blood?" Kate asked taken back.

"No…all elders have kept their diet the same." Balo joined in.

"Why do you not like humans; did you ever stop and think you were once the same as us?" Charles asked astonished.

Josette sighed.

"Thousands of years ago I looked at humans as prey, nothing more. I was enticed by the kill…the chase. I thought I was incapable of ever feeling human emotions again…that I left that part of me behind. But then I met Selene and Balo…and I knew that what I was feeling, how I felt about them was not so different as how humans loved each other…how I once loved. I had gotten a piece of my heart back. I no longer think the way that I used to…I respect humans. We all do." Josette said.

"But you kill them!" Luke yelled.

"No, we do not kill….we simply feed. It is in our nature. Our thirst, our need to survive. We use a sort of system…a blood bank." Balo said tensely standing next to Josette.

"Why did you even come here? Was it really to track down rouge new borns?" K-mart asked with a hurt look on her face.

"Yes, but my intentions were not just leaned towards finding the new borns. I knew if I found them that I would find Selene. For the past 400 years…as more and more new borns started lingering away from our clan I knew Selene was at fault. I knew she was up to something. At first I thought I could kill her before she started anything…got too far into the plan; but every year I waited she only got stronger. This war…this feud is bigger than any of us. This is about thousands of years of pain, lying, and betrayal that started with us. It is no longer just involving Selene and I…it is involving the entire vampire and human races combined. And whether you want to believe me or not, we are no longer fighting to save my kind from Selene, we are fighting to save the **_world_** from her."


	24. Chapter 24: Open Wounds

Chapter 24: Open Wounds

"So is it a deal?" Gonzom said getting everyone's attention.

Josette looked deep in thought for a moment and then turned her gaze to Balo. He nodded once giving her his approval.

"Fine." Josette said not looking away from Balo.

Gonzom grinned.

"You will help us Gonzom, but if you fail me…you will once again see these walls." Josette warned as she walked up to him.

"As you wish." He said mischievously.

Josette looked at him and nodded. He moved closer until he was right up against the invisible wall. Gonzom then lifted his sleeve and held up his tattooed wrist to Josette; Josette did the same.

"Unbind." She whispered barely loud enough for even Balo to hear.

Suddenly there was a loud bang followed by the creaking of metal doors opening. Gonzom waited hesitantly for a moment. He slowly reached his arm out and when it was not blocked he smiled.

"Remember…we made a deal." Josette reminded him.

Gonzom looked at her.

"A deal we made indeed."

* * *

><p>Gonzom gazed at the castle.<p>

"It has been so long, yet it seems so soon." He muttered.

"Come you must feed before you begin." Balo said as he walked past them all and opened the castle doors. Gonzom followed close behind.

Josette turned to look at the others. Their faces showed nothing but hurt and betrayal.

"I am not asking you to forgive me, my doings are far beyond forgiveness. I am asking you to help…no matter the costs." She said slowly.

Luke walked forwards and glared at her.

"We will help clean up your mess; but don't think for one second that we are doing it for you." And with that he walked away.

Charles just shook his head and followed, along with Kate.

K-mart stood still, her hands in fists.

"You have done nothing but lie to me."

Josette took a deep breath.

"I have done many things that I regret. But I do not do them without cause."

K-mart looked over at the trees and shook her head.

"You should go upstairs and change, the hunt will be in an hour." Josette disappeared within seconds leaving K-mart alone.

* * *

><p>Josette looked at her self in the mirror. She had on black skinny jeans, a red lace tank top, black heels, and her black leather jacket. Suddenly she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. It was Balo. He was in his dark jeans, and blue dress shirt with rolled up sleeves.<p>

"Did I do the right thing?" She asked him.

"How do we ever know…" He said.

* * *

><p>Gonzom finished off his eleventh helping of blood. He looked at his reflection in the silver chalice he was holding. He was almost back to his normal appearance. Just then Weasel walked into the room.<p>

"I see ya've been _restored_." Weasel said.

Gonzom laughed to himself.

"You could say that."

Weasel sat down across from Gonzom and rested his feet on the table.

"Why are ya really here, why did ya say you'd help her?" He asked.

Gonzom was quiet.

"Did ya say yes to stop Selene…or to win back Josette"

Gonzom stood up.

"Both."

* * *

><p>Just as Gonzom was about to go up the stairs he was met by K-mart.<p>

"Well if it isn't the witch." Gonzom said happily.

K-mart's eyes widened.

Gonzom looked nothing like he did before. He looked 50 years younger; and he was gorgous. His dark blond hair was resting on his shoulders, his gray eyes twinkled, and he was taller and more muscular.

"G-Gonzom?" K-mart couldn't believe her eyes.

"A little blood goes a long way." He said as he studied his nails.

"Josette said that she wants to see you in her study, she said that you would know where to go." K-mart said recovering from her shock.

"Lovely." Gonzom gave a crocked smile.

* * *

><p>Josette was looking through her old books. All were either leather bound or scrolls covered by dust. Just then she saw a shadow.<p>

"Gonzom." She said still looking through her things.

"You rang?" He replied folding his arm across his chest.

"I want to make one thing very clear." She turned around to face him.

"Nothing of our...**_past_**... will be brought up. You are here for one reason and one reason only. You are here to help me kill Selene. Is that clear?" Josette glared at him.

"Crystal. But you see I have a little question."

Josette rolled her eyes.

"Why did you come to me?" He stepped closer to her.

"It was like you said; your the only one that can do it." Josette stood emotionless.

"That was the only reason?" Gonzom got even closer, they were now only inches apart.

"Keep the past in the past...you lost my trust once, don't loose it again." Josette walked out of the room leaving Gonzom to ponder over those few words.


	25. Chapter 25: Moving Mountains

Chapter 25: Moving Mountains

Luke was making his way back to his room when he heard the sound of booming coming from K-mart's room. He walked over and knocked on the door.

"Hey K-mart? Is everything alright?" He called from the door.

When there was no answer he turned the door handle and went inside. There he saw K-mart packing her bags.

"Whoa whoa whoa; what the hell are you doing?" Luke asked in shock.

"What does it look like." K-mart retorted.

"K-mart you can't leave now. I-I know that you are pissed at Josette, but..." He stopped and stepped closer to her.

"But what?" K-mart stopped packing and looked up at him.

"But we need you...all of us." He said quietly.

K-mart's eyes softened.

"Luke I just...I just can't be here anymore."

"So you're just going to give up? You're just going to leave and forget about all of us?" Luke yelled.

"Why do you care so much? Huh? Is there something you want to say?" K-mart zipped her suitcase shut and walked over to Luke.

Luke was silent as K-mart stared at him.

"Yeah that's what I thought." She said icily as she walked out of the door.

Luke ran his hands through his hair and glared at the ceiling.

"You know there is something I want to say!" He screamed as he ran in front of her blocking her.

"You are the most inconsiderate, self absorbed person that I know! You only care about what happens to you! And whenever I'm around you it's like I'm a totally different person, I-I can't think straight, and I talk right, and... God! K-mart you drive me crazy!" Luke was screaming at the top of his lungs causing a small audience to form around the hallway; Kate, Gonzom, and Weasel stood together in shook at the sight before them.

"I make _you_ crazy! All along I have been trying to get you to open up, and all you do is blow me off; I can take a hint you know…I'm not one of those dumb bimbos that you are probably-" K-mart was cut off when Luke grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her.

Everyone gasped.

"Well it's about damn time." Kate smirked.

K-mart was shocked at first, but then wrapped her arms around Luke's neck; the kiss deepened.

"Alright nothin to see here folks. Give the lovey birds some time alone." Weasel said as he shoved everyone away.

* * *

><p>Josette walked over to her room and began to change. She put on a flowing peach chiffon long sleeved shirt, a pair of white skinny jeans, and peach colored heels. As she was putting her hair up she heard a knock at the door. It was Balo.<p>

"Come in Balo." She said.

Balo walked in and smiled.

"You look amazing." He said as he sat on her bed.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Josette smiled.

Balo was wearing a pair of dark gray pants, a light gray sweater, and his black blazer.

"Why thank you darling."

Balo appeared in front of her; his head was tilted while a playful smile formed on his lips. Josette finished her hair and sighed; Balo's smile faded.

"In time they will forgive you. It's hard not to with those eyes of yours." He said softly as he kissed her.

Just then Balo looked at the door; his features tensed.

"Gonzom." He said.

Gonzom walked into the room, his arms folded over his chest.

"May I have a word with Josette…alone." He said looking into Balo's eyes.

Balo dropped his hands from Josette and looked at her; she nodded.

"Make it quick." Balo warned as he walked out of the room.

"What do you want Gonzom?" Josette asked as she began to fix her heels.

"The locket…it's safe. I think it was just a warning of some sort." He said.

"I should have seen this coming. I knew she wouldn't hold out forever." Josette sighed and gazed out her window.

"Don't blame your self…she isn't the same person she once was. After Gregan got to her she was gone." Gonzom walked closer to Josette. As he was about to place a hand on her shoulder she moved away.

"Why are you being kind?" Josette asked.

Gonzom was hesitant for a moment.

"Because all those years I was locked up, your face was the only thing I remembered. Now I know that must mean something."


	26. Chapter 26: The Hunt

Chapter 26: The Hunt

Josette slowly made her way to K-mart's room; for she was not in the mood for an argument. She knew that K-mart was planning on leaving, and she wasn't planning on stopping her. Josette approached the door and knocked.

"K-mart? May I speak with you?" She asked softly.

Josette heard a sigh come from the other end of the door.

"Come in." K-mart said defeated.

Josette opened the door and was surprised to see all of K-mart's things exactly where they were before, nothing was packed.

"I came to talk to you about your departure, but it seems that someone has already beat me to it." She said as she ran her fingers over the dresser.

K-mart stayed silent.

"Ah. Luke." Josette murmured with a smile.

"How did you know?" K-mart asked trying to keep her face emotionless.

"It was only time love; you two have been eying each other ever since you almost decapitated him in my kitchen." Josette laughed.

"Yes well, I suppose some things are more obvious to others. I only wish I could have seen your _mask_ sooner." K-mart said bitterly.

Josette gazed at the window trying to ignore the hurtful comment.

"I was only trying to protect you. If I would have told you of my past sooner, you would have never trusted me. You would still be in the hands of Selene...or worse; dead." She said not moving her eyes.

"That's not fair and you know it. You have no idea how I would have reacted." K-mart's face twisted with anger.

"Oh please K-mart! You would have fled at the first opportunity!" Josette whispered coldly.

"You do not _know_ that!"

"Oh so what, you expected me to tell you that I was a human feeding, world dominating vampire!" Josette's voice rose.

"No...I expected you to tell me the truth." K-mart slumped onto her chair.

Josette closed her eyes in silence.

"I thought we were closer than that Jose. I thought you were my friend." K-mart said as she ran her hands through her hair.

"I have been on this earth for thousands of years, and I have made mistakes and learned from them. I am a cautious, lying, vampire with a really lousy drinking problem." Josette met K-mart's eyes.

"I have a past, just like any other creature on this planet. A past with good and bad memories. A past with love and hate, and that is something that I can't take back. But _I have_ changed. This is me learning from my mistakes." She continued.

The room was quiet.

K-mart took a deep breath and stood up.

"I believe I need to get ready for the hunt. You should go." She said looking at the wall.

Josette looked at the ground and nodded before she left the room and a shaking K-mart behind her.

* * *

><p>Luke and Kate met Balo and Gonzom at the bottom of the staircase. Kate smiled when she saw Balo.<p>

"You look nice." She said softly to him.

"As do you." He said back.

Just then K-mart and Josette walked out from opposite ends of the room; avoiding each other completely. Gonzom looked back and forth between the two and sighed.

"You look beautiful." Luke said to K-mart.

K-mart smiled and looked down at her white skirt, yellow beaded top, and yellow wedges.

"Thanks." She said as she took his hand.

Balo walked over to Josette and embraced her in a hug.

"Give her time." He whispered in her ear.

Gonzom tensed as he watched them closely.

Suddenly the dining room doors burst open; Weasel and Ike walked in.

"Why look at all the beautiful faces!" Weasel bellowed.

"Shut your trap ya foon." Ike glared at him.

"Everyone is waiting for you love." Ike said to Josette with a big grin.

"Thank you." She gave a gentle smile back.

"Go on we will be right behind you." Balo said.

Josette walked over to the castle entrance and opened the large doors in one swift motion. Standing beyond the bridge were hundreds of vampires.

She stopped right in front of them, and once again they swept the hair from their necks and bowed.

"Rise." Josette said simply as she showed her fangs and her once golden eyes morphed into blood red.

"Tonight we will earn our feast. We will gather as one, hunt as one. We take only what we need, nothing more. With this comes great risk. No human shall be harmed, you all know the consequences if the law is to be broken. Tonight we will fend for our species...tonight we will hunt!" Josette finished.

Suddenly everyone extended their fangs and ran off into the night.

Balo, Gonzom, Weasel, and Ike walked forwards to Josette. Each of them transforming.

"You are to stay in the castle until we return. At dawn we will feast." Josette said to the others.

Luke nodded and lead K-mart and his sister back into the stone walls.

Josette turned to look at Weasel.

"Let's find us a snack...shall we." Weasel laughed, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight.


	27. Chapter 27: Seductive Solutions

Chapter 27: Seductive Solutions

Kate walked back into the castle and sighed. She wanted desperately to go with the others, but she knew that her thirst for human blood would overcome her. She turned to K-mart.

"How is the spell working?" K-mart asked as Luke walked up behind her.

"Good, it's keeping me sane." Kate said with a little laugh.

K-mart had placed a spell on Kate to ward off her hunger earlier; it was the only way she could be in the same room with her brother and K-mart.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Luke shut the wooden door behind him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I think I'm going to take a nap…I need to be alone for a little bit." Kate smiled wickedly at Luke.

He rolled his eyes.

"You two have fun." She winked before she made her way up the stairs.

"So." K-mart said as she turned around to face Luke.

"So." He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Do you want to come up to my room? We could look at that spell book I found in the library…see if we can find anything useful?" K-mart asked.

"Oh, sure." Luke said a little too quickly causing a faint blush to overcome his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Josette ran ahead of the others; trying to keep the majority of the newborns in her sight. She could hear Weasel behind her, laughing like a hyena. He tended to get over excited during the hunt. Suddenly Josette felt someone beside her; her first instinct told her it was Balo, but as she peered from the corner of her eye she saw Gonzom instead. Josette found herself becoming weaker and weaker when she was around him; it happened once before…she knew she couldn't let it happen again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>4,236 Years Ago<em>**

_Gonzom took a handful of sand in his palm and let it fall between his fingers. He heard the faint sound of footsteps coming from behind him; it was Josette. He smiled as he turned around. She was wearing an ivory gown that flowed in the wind; hugging her figure perfectly, her long hair rippled in the breeze like the waves of an ocean. She was beautiful._

_"Always fascinated by the creations of the gods…water, air, dirt. Your face ponders as if you have never seen such elements before." Josette teased._

_Gonzom let the remaining sand escape his hand in a whirl._

_"I find my greatest thoughts develop better when in the company of nature." His eyes twinkled._

_Josette smiled._

_"Selene tells me you are growing to know your new form better." She made her way closer to him, but kept her gaze on the world behind him._

_"This is true; I now understand why this gift is so…underestimated." Gonzom wiped his palms on his brown pants._

_"I see things I have never seen before, I can do things I could never do before." He continued._

_"Balo wished to see how you have developed." She stopped when she was in front of him._

_"This is why you came to me?" He asked with a hint of playfulness._

_Josette took a deep breath and turned her gaze to Gonzom._

_"Why do I find myself so emotional in your presence? It is as if I weaken with your companionship." She said softly._

_Gonzom moved closer to her evading the empty space between them._

_"You spent hundreds of years existing without the touch of a man…without the warmth of a lover." He whispered slowly as his lips brushed against her ear._

_Josette ran her hand over his bare chest; Gonzom quivered. He loved what she could do to him. He gently placed one hand over hers and the other in her hair. As he played with a stray strand Josette leaned into him, their lips colliding. Their embrace tightened as the kiss became deeper, more passionate. In that moment all time stopped._

* * *

><p>"So what exactly can you all do? I mean I know you have power, but what else can you do besides save lives and stop hunger?" Luke asked as he paged through one of the spell books.<p>

K-mart laughed.

"Your lack in confidence in me is very amusing." She said.

"That's not what I-" Luke started to apologize.

"It's okay…get up." K-mart motioned for him to get off the bed.

Slowly he stood up and walked over to K-mart.

"Now close your eyes." She ordered tenderly.

Luke listened and shut his eyes. K-mart took a breath and raised her hands in front of her.

"Validenta grandrim. Validenta grandrim. Validenta grandrim." Her voice grew softer and softer each time she spoke.

Luke slowly opened his eyes and gasped.

In front of him were hundreds of tiny balls of light. It was like he was surrounded by unmoving fireflies.

"Wow." He murmured.

"Isn't it beautiful?" K-mart walked up to one of the spheres and gently touched it.

Luke turned to her, his face turning serious.

"Yes you are." He whispered as his lips met hers.

They fell onto the bed beneath them. Luke balanced his weight above K-mart as their hands intertwined above her head. In one swift motion he placed his hand under her back; the kiss growing more aggressive and demanding. He broke the kiss for a split second; just long enough to reach behind him and grab a fistful of fabric from the back of his shirt. Luke pulled the shirt from his head and flung it to the floor. K-mart wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her hand in his hair. Soon Luke found the hem of her shirt; joining it with his on the ground. His lips traveled slowly to her collarbone getting a soft moan in response. Luke growled. Suddenly a loud scream interrupted them.

"What the hell was that?" K-mart sat up.

They heard the scream again; it was a woman's.

Luke's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Josette stopped abruptly as she heard the shrill come from behind her. She turned around and made her way to the direction of the scream.<p>

She froze.

Staring at her were dozens of yellow eyes.


	28. Chapter 28: The Big Bad Wolf

Chapter 28: The Big Bad Wolf

Josette froze. A deep growl pierced the crisp air followed by jagged breathing. Josette slowly focused her gaze to a young woman on the ground. She was one of the newborns; a large bite was taken out of her shoulder while her face was covered in scratch marks.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. I didn't s-see them there-" The girl was interrupted by another growl. She winced. Josette looked back to the beast.

"I know why you're here. You don't want her. Let her go." Josette grabbed the girl with inhuman speed and whispered for her to run. The animals didn't move.

"I know what you are…show me yourself." She said as her fangs disappeared.

"Or do you cower in the presence of an elder." Josette continued.

More growls rung through Josette ears as the beasts stepped out of the trees they were taking shelter under. The moonlight glowed against their white fur.

"What are you doing here?" Balo hissed from behind Josette as he glared at the wolves.

"Josette step back." Gonzom reached out for Josette.

She stayed where she was.

"Leave this place at once!" Balo yelled getting more threatening snarls in response.

"Come on Josette." Gonzom pleaded.

"Show me yourself!" Josette yelled as she once again extended her fangs; her eyes swirling to a deep blood red.

"I would listen to her if I were you. She is one to be reckoned with." A woman's voice came from behind the dogs.

Josette's face hardened.

Just then the girl walked out into the open. She had on a white chiffon gown that contrasted perfectly with her olive skin and dark brown hair. Her eyes gleamed a shade deep brown.

"Selene." Josette said without blinking.

* * *

><p>Luke grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it back over his head, K-mart did the same. Suddenly Kate burst through the door.<p>

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Where did it come from?" Luke asked looking at his sister.

"The woods." K-mart answered.

"I'm gonna go see what happened." Kate said as she ran out of the room.

"I'll go with you." K-mart said as she followed.

Luke grabbed her arm.

"No, you stay here. I'll go."

K-mart pulled her arm from his grip.

"You can't treat me like a helpless child Luke." She said softly.

Luke looked at her and sighed.

"You're right. So I guess I'll have to go with you."

"Luke I would feel better if-" K-mart was cut off.

"Where you go…I go." He said as he raised his eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"Well you haven't aged a day. Still as beautiful as ever." Selene smirked.<p>

"What are you doing Selene?" Josette asked.

"It is a silly thing to ask questions you already know the answers to. You taught me that." Selene ran her hand along one of the wolves' backs.

"Why now? Why after all of these years?" Josette shook her head.

"We are in the middle of a revolution, and I intend to take what is mine. What you promised me all those years ago." She smiled again. "Power."

"Selene you should go, this is neither the time nor the place." Balo said trying to act calm.

Her eyes brightened.

"Ah I see you have found my pet. I only knew it would be a matter of time before he would discover my actions and go running back to you. He always _was_ a romantic. A common trait in their species I believe." As Selene said the last sentence her eyes darkened.

"There are things you don't know Selene. Gregan lied to you. He never-" Josette began to say.

"Don't you dare speak his name! You have no right!" Selene screamed as the wolves drew closer.

"Josette is speaking the truth Selene. Listen to her and end this madness." Gonzom spoke up.

Selene looked from Josette to him.

"Well, if it isn't the exile who fell madly in love with my sister? Oh, Josette you really have wound yourself into it this time. Your entourage is made up of the man who loved you too much, and the man who didn't love you enough." Selene began to laugh.

"Enough of these games! I know why you are here…" Josette yelled fiercely as she stepped closer.

"Of course, back to the soul purpose. Where is the girl?" Selene looked back to Josette.

"I'm right here." K-mart said as she walked past Gonzom.

Josette's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here? K-mart leave now!" She yelled.

K-mart stood silent.

"Get her out of here!" Josette looked at Balo and Gonzom.

"Oh do settle down Josette; she isn't going anywhere." Selene rolled her eyes.

Josette glared at K-mart.

"Now, on to more important things. I need you to do a little favor for your dear _Aunt_ _Selene_."

K-mart's face turned confused.

Selene gasped.

"She hasn't told you!" She said as she clapped her hands together.

"Told me what?" K-mart asked as she looked at Josette .

Josette looked at the ground.

"Well go on sister, explain yet another lie in your tangled web." Selene tilted her head to the side teasingly.

Josette took a deep breath.

"Before my brother was killed he produced a single child, a son; my nephew. He continued our bloodline..."

Josette looked at K-mart.

_"You_ are part of my bloodline."


	29. Chapter 29: Deadly Little Surprises

Chapter 29: Deadly Little Surprises

"What?" K-mart's eyes widened in shock.

"She's your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great...-"Balo started to say but stopped.

"You get the point." He continued.

"Wait _you_ knew about this?" Kate said glaring at Balo.

"So you lied to her...again." Luke said with a hateful voice.

K-mart shook her head ignoring him.

"No...I-I can't be. When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?" She stuttered.

Josette took a step away from Selene and walked over to K-mart. K-mart stepped back immediately. Josette looked to the ground.

"I had my suspicions; when I first saw you...you looked so much like my brother. After I discovered your _gifts_ I knew exactly who you were. You see my brother and I were denied our mother's talents. The trait skips every other generation."

"So...so you know who I am? Who my parents are?" K-mart asked still refusing to get closer to Josette.

"No, I'm afraid not." Josette said sadly.

"As much as I would love to watch your _family reunion_, I am afraid I have one of my own to take care of."Selene stepped forward.

"I won't let you take her." Josette extended her fangs and blocked K-mart.

"I hoped you would say that." Selene said with a wicked smile.

She grabbed a wooden stake from behind her.

Balo quickly tried to stop Selene while Gonzom went to push Josette out of the way; they were too slow.

Selene plunged the stake into Josette's heart getting a loud gasp in response. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

"No!" Balo and Gonzom screamed simultaneously.

Josette stumbled backwards; Luke and Kate caught her and slowly set her on the ground.

"What have you done?" K-mart screamed at Selene.

"I'm helping you make a choice." She replied darkly.

Balo sank down to where Josette was lying. He went to pull out the stake but Josette let out a agonizing cry; as he let go his face turned from angry to confused.

"What did you do to the stake? Why isn't she healing?" Balo asked with tears in his eyes.

Selene smiled again.

"I put something _extra_ _special_ on this stake...just for her. Wolf's blood." She said slowly.

Gonzom looked at Balo.

"What does that mean? What did you do?" Kate asked.

Selene stepped closer.

"That means your elder will turn to ash by dawn..." She looked at K-mart. "...unless she gets the cure."

K-mart stood up and walked closer to Selene.

"You want to make a deal." K-mart muttered.

Selene's eyes lit up.

"You really do have a little bit of Josette in you; always wanting to save people. Too bad." She smirked.

"Me for the antidote." K-mart said quickly hoping no one would hear her.

"N-No...Kmart no!" Josette yelled trying to get up but screamed as the stake dug itself deeper into her heart.

"You can't do this K-mart! I won't let you!" Luke said as he grabbed her.

K-mart ripped out of his grip and looked at him.

"If I don't she dies! She's the only family I have left...vampire or not."Her voice softened.

Luke looked back at Josette and then to Balo. He nodded.

Luke let out a long shaky breath as he grabbed K-mart and kissed her hard on the lips.

"I _will_ come for you." He whispered.

K-mart pressed her forehead to his and sighed.

"I'm counting on it." She whispered back.

Selene looked at them.

"Your decision?" She asked.

K-mart took a deep breath.

"I will go with you; only if you save her."

Selene grinned.

"It's a deal."

Before anyone could react Selene threw a small vial of red liquid at Gonzom. As he caught it she grabbed K-mart and disappeared, along with the wolves.

Luke ran his hands through his hair.

"Shit! What the hell have we done!" He yelled.

Gonzom leaned down and scooped Josette into his arms getting a deathly glare from Balo.

"We don't have much time." He said as began to run back to the castle.

* * *

><p>"What the bloody 'ell happened out there?" Weasel asked as he ran out to the group.<p>

"Selene took K-mart." Luke said.

"We need to help her quickly!" Gonzom yelled pushing his way past the others.

Weasel followed them into the castle.

Balo pushed everything off of the dining room table and Gonzom gently set Josette on the hard wooden surface. She moaned.

"Hey! Do you know how long-" Weasel began to scold until he saw Josette.

"Oh, no." His eyes began to water.

"We need to get her the antidote now." Balo said urgently.

"I'll get some warm water and blood; by the looks of'er she'll be needin it." Ike ran back into the kitchen.

"Where were you? Did you just leave them there?" Luke yelled at Weasel.

"When we heard the scream we went back to the castle. If there is ever a threat we are to retreat." He answered calmly.

"It's protocol." Balo joined.

"What do we do now?" Kate asked with a worried expression on her face.

"We need to pull it out." Gonzom said as he met Balo's gaze.

Josette's breaths began to get shortened and quicker.

"J-just do it." She said to them.

Balo brushed the loose strands of hair from her head and looked into her eyes.

"One..." He signaled for Gonzom to get ready.

"Two..." Balo locked eyes with Josette.

"Three."


	30. Chapter 30: Love And Loss

Chapter 30: Love And Loss

Josette's blood curdling scream echoed against the castle walls. Her eyes morphed into red spheres and her fangs became visible.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay now." Balo whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair.

Gonzom set the crimson covered stake on the table.

Josette began to breath heavily and started to shake.

"It s-stings." She hissed.

"Hurry she needs the cure!" Gonzom glared at him.

Balo quickly opened the vial and poured the red liquid into Josette's mouth.

"It's working." Kate said as she watched Josette's wounds heal.

Gonzom smiled.

Josette let out a jagged breath and slowly began to sit up.

"You should have let me die." She said quietly.

"Are you completely mental?" Gonzom asked in shook.

Josette met his eyes.

"No. K-mart is more important than me now. She..." Josette tried to get off of the table but grimaced.

"...she is our only hope." She continued.

Gonzom looked at Balo and then focused his gaze back to Josette.

"Your death is not an option." He said more to himself than her.

Josette stared at him; almost questioning his statement. Balo cleared his throat catching her attention.

"I think you should feed and get some rest. You need it." He said as he ran a hand over the stake on the table.

"I can't. Not now. We need to figure out how we plan on getting K-mart back." Josette replied sternly, letting everyone know that her mind couldn't be changed.

Just then Ike ran back into the dining room carrying a silver chalice.

"Here you go Jose. Drink all of this up." He said as he handed her the large cup of blood.

Josette didn't take it.

"Now." He ordered with demanding eyes.

Josette huffed and grabbed the glass.

"How do you plan on getting her?" Luke stepped closer to Josette uncomfortably.

"I hope you don't intend on going there? You'll get yourself killed...again." Kate put in as she moved next to him.

Josette set down the empty cup and looked at them.

"I am going to give her something she wants more."

"And what would that be?" Balo asked skeptically with weary eyes.

"Me." Josette replied simply.

"No! I won't let you! It's suicide!" Gonzom argued.

"I know that. The only thing she wants more than K-mart is me...dead. I killed Gregan. I took the only man she ever really loved; and who she thought loved her. It's the only way."

Balo's eyes went wide.

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself for her!" He bellowed.

"I will! We need K-mart back. If I have to take Josette there myself I will!" Luke shouted over them.

"The hell you will!" Gonzom glared at Luke as he ventured dangerously close to him.

"Enough!" Kate shrieked.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her quizzically.

"This isn't going to get us anywhere." She continued.

"She's right. I am the cause of this chaos and my surrender is the only thing that can stop it." Josette glanced between Balo and Gonzom.

Gonzom shook his head.

"Josette there has to be another way." He begged.

Josette looked down at her hands and gave the group a sad smile.

"You can not end a war without some casualties."

They all looked at her in awe.

Finally after what seemed like hours Josette spoke up.

"We should find Charles so he can show us the way to Selene's hideout. He has the map."

Ike and Weasel peered at each other.

"We thought he was with you?" Weasel inquired.

Josette's face turned white.

"I thought he came back with you two? He wasn't around when we heard the..." Josette trailed off and turned her gaze to the door. "...scream."

"Oh no." Kate gasped.

Josette jumped up and ran outside in inhuman speed. She sprinted through the trees not caring about the others trailing behind her.

"Charles! Charles! Where are you?" She cried out.

Suddenly she heard a gurgling sound coming from behind her. She whipped her head around and fell to her knees.

There on the cold ground was Charles. His left arm was torn clean off, his clothes were just tatters clinging to his bite mark covered body, and he was choking on his own blood.

"Charles no!" Josette ran her fingers over his face.

"J-Josette...I...I..." He tried to talk but began to cough. His body jolted violently.

"Oh my god!" Kate screamed and covered her mouth.

Balo looked at Josette with a tormented expression.

"He's...there is too much damage done. There's nothing you can do Josette."

"No! No Charles you are going to get through this! Charles no!" Josette slapped his face trying to keep his eyes open.

"I...am s-sorry." Charles voice was barely audible.

"Don't you dare apologize." She scolded him.

Gonzom ran his hands through his hair and looked at Balo.

"You should put him out of his misery Jose." He said slowly.

Josette shook her head and glared at Gonzom; then turned her focus back to Charles.

His eyes locked with hers as he grabbed her hand in his.

"P-please...please." He said as his grip on her tightened.

Josette stared at him for a long minute and sucked in a short breath of air.

She gently cradled him in her arms and put her lips to his ear.

"You lived Charles. You lived a wonderful life full of love and happiness. Now you can see your family again; you can be with them; you can be happy." She murmured; then kissed his forehead.

Josette looked to the woods in front of her; her eyes turning to glass. She plunged her hand into his chest getting a faint gasp in response. As her fingers wrapped around Charles' heart Josette winced. His once tight embrace on her hand weakened until finally his arm fell limp to the dirt surface beneath him.

Josette carefully lowered his body down and stood. She turned to face a balling Kate, teary eyed Luke, and empathetic Balo and Gonzom. Her own face was expressionless.

As she walked past them Charles' remains turned to ash before swiftly being blown away in the crisp night air.


	31. Chapter 31: Ashes To Ashes

Chapter 31: Ashes To Ashes

Josette looked at herself in her bedroom mirror. Charles dying was the finale straw. She now knew how far Selene was willing to go; and she knew that she would stop at nothing until she had complete control.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door.

"Josette, I won't let you do this." Balo said as he walked in.

"I've made up my mind. I won't let another innocent person die by Selene's hand." She replied as she kept her gaze on herself.

"I have already lost you once; I can't go through that pain again." He suddenly appeared beside her.

"It was I that created her; and I will be the one to end her. I have lived for thousands of years; departing now would be a good end. Knowing that I walked this earth with knowledge in my mind and love in my heart brings me much comfort. I am not afraid of death; under these circumstances I will embrace it as an old friend." She said as she cupped his face in her hands.

"I can not believe that I was persuaded by Selene to hate you." He whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I have made my fair share of mistakes on this planet; by putting and end to Selene all of those wrongs will be a right." Josette shut her eyes and sighed.

Balo wrapped his fingers around hers and lowered his lips. His mouth sealed over hers and a deep moan came from him as he savored the moment. Balo broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"I am sorry. But you leave me no choice." He said softly.

"What?" Josette asked with confusion.

Within seconds Gonzom appeared in front of her and snapped her neck; she fell limp to the ground.

"She is going to be furious when she wakes." Balo ran his hands through his hair as he watched Gonzom lift her over his shoulder.

"You don't need to tell me." He huffed.

"Well I just thought you would like to know, since this _was your_ idea." Balo scowled as Gonzom made his way out of the room.

"There was no other way. Would you rather have her dead?" Gonzom turned to Balo and glared.

"Of course not, but there had to be a better way to do this!" Balo bellowed through clenched teeth.

"Let's get something straight. I care deeply for this woman; and I would rather be sent to hell than see her hurt." Gonzom stepped closer to him.

"And I the same." Balo growled back.

"Good, now that that's settled let's focus our attention back on trying to save the god damned world."

* * *

><p>"So they call you K-mart?" Selene smiled as K-mart was chained to a chair. "What a curious name."<p>

When she didn't reply Selene's smile grew bigger.

"After all these years my dear Josette has not changed. Still, the only words that spill from her lips are lies." Selene crossed her arms over her chest.

K-mart stayed silent.

"Well since you do not wish to converse with me why don't we cut to the chase..." Selene lowered to her knees to be at K-mart's eye level.

"You are going to read something for me, something _very_ important. If you do as I say I will spare the lives of your friends." She continued.

"Why should I help you? You have done nothing but hurt me and the people that I care about." K-mart's voice came out hoarse.

Selene's smile faded.

"When you have been alive for thousands of years; witnessing the cruelty of your kind, you begin to loose all human emotion. Everything you once believed is changed, every memory you once held is erased. You learn to shut out any feeling of remorse or guilt. The only true weakness that a vampire can show is humility. For if you lower your guard for even a split second; if allow yourself to feel, you will pay the price deeply. You will learn this too over time." She said; her eyes turning cold.

"I know that you think Gregan loved you Selene, but he didn't. He was using you to get what he wanted...control." K-mart spoke up.

Selene stood up and walked to the steel door at the room's entrance.

"What do you know of love? You are but a child." Selene laughed coldly.

"I know that it consumes you. It changes you...makes you do things that you normally wouldn't do." K-mart said louder.

Selene was suddenly in front of her.

"So the girl is not as naive as she looks to be. Tell me, how do you know such things?" She tilted her head and looked down at K-mart.

K-mart looked past Selene, refusing to meet her lifeless eyes.

"Ah, you have given your heart to another." Selene smirked.

K-mart didn't speak.

"Do you know what it is like to have that love taken from you, torn from your soul? Of course you don't...it feels like you have died. It burns your insides to ash, leaving nothing left but the remains of scorned heart." Selene's voice echoed against the cold stone walls.

"You _will_ do as I say...or I will rip your lover limb by limb until his blood covers my floor. And when I am through with him I will take your precious Josette and I make her _feel_ the pain that she caused me." Selene whispered into K-mart's ear.

"I would think carefully before giving me an answer. After all innocent lives are at stake, and we wouldn't want anyone dying now would we?" A twisted smile curved her lips as she turned around and left K-mart shivering and alone.


	32. Chapter 32: Wicked Demons

Chapter 32: Wicked Demons

"Is it done?" Luke asked.

Balo and Gonzom looked at each other in silence.

"We must move quickly; Josette will wake soon…and she _will not_ be happy." Balo said through clenched teeth.

"I don't think that this is a good idea. This is between Josette and Selene; we shouldn't get into the middle of it." Kate spoke up.

Gonzom sighed.

"So would you rather have us leave K-mart to her death?" Luke turned to his sister.

"No, I didn't say that! But Josette even said herself…this is much bigger than just getting revenge. Selene is lethal, and she won't stop until she is in _full_ control." Kate argued.

"You know I thought that you would be just a little more understanding. After all K-mart did save your life." Luke retorted as he stormed past her.

Kate met Gonzom's eyes and frowned.

"You can't expect us to get K-mart back, kill Selene, and then make it past her entire vampire and werewolf army…"

Gonzom was quiet.

"I don't. You, Luke and Balo are going to get K-mart. I am going to kill Selene. By the time anyone realizes that she is dead you will all be long gone. I will serve as the distraction."

Kate's mouth dropped open.

"You'll die."

Gonzom looked over to Josette's room.

"I know."

* * *

><p>K-mart slowly opened her eyes. They were puffy and red from crying.<p>

"Well it is nice of you to join us. I thought you would never awaken from your slumber." Selene coed.

"Have you come to a conclusion?" She questioned.

K-mart lowered her head.

"I will help you." She said in a defeated tone.

Selene clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Well now that I have your cooperation we can begin. Unchain her and take her to my quarters." She ordered her guards.

As two men unlocked the chains that painfully clung to K-marts wrists and ankles she winced.

"Now the real fun begins." Selene whispered to her as the guards pushed her towards the door.

* * *

><p>Josette moaned as she sat up from her bed. As soon as she stood her eyes went wide with realization.<p>

"Balo! Gonzom!" She hissed as she searched for them with inhuman speed throughout the castle.

Her eyes blazed red when she found every room empty.

"Damn it!" Josette punched the wall next to her leaving it cracked and crumbling.

She ran out of the door and extended her fangs.

"Mani bērni nāk pie manis!" She yelled into the night air; closing her eyes.

Just then the sound of running feet and heavy breathing could be heard.

As she opened her eyes the silhouettes of hundreds of vampires greeted her. Josette held her head high and stepped forwards.

"A ponderous war has been reawakened tonight! One that decides the future of our kind…and the fate of the world! My brothers and sisters, tonight we will come together, we will end an ancient battle that has clouded our destiny, taken the lives of our kindred, and bestowed nothing but torture and despondency upon us!"

The crowd cheered and chanted at Josette's words.

"Tonight we will rise!"

* * *

><p>Selene carefully unlocked a large wooden cabinet and reached inside. She gently grabbed an obsolete leather book cloaked in dust and carried it to a book rest that sat in the middle of the room.<p>

"Come now." She instructed K-mart.

K-mart cautiously approached her.

As Selene skimmed though the blank pages her lips curled into a small smile.

Suddenly she froze; her fingers rested on a single page.

"You must read the spell on this page and this page only. Take my hand." Selene commanded.

K-mart's gaze fell on the ivory surface wrinkled with age. Just as her stare became more intense the faint outline of calligraphy formed.

"Do you see it?" Selene asked eagerly.

K-mart nodded.

"Read it." Selene squeezed her hand.

K-mart took a deep breath and grimaced.

"_Wishes and desires fill my heart and mind._

_Into the stars I foresee them at this time._

_Go forth from my musing__ and be born of me._

_Desires and wishes return __so mote it be._

_Twice they see twice they wind,_

_Moons cast straight and for me shall bind…"_

As she spoke the room started to turn cold and the once gentle breeze began to whip her face. K-mart closed her eyes and raised her voice.

"_Wishes and desires fill my heart and mind__!_

_Into the stars I foresee them at this time__!_

_Go forth from my musing and be born of me__!_

_Desires and wishes return __so mote it be!_

_ Twice they see twice they wind,_

_Moons cast straight and for me shall bind!"_

Suddenly violent flash of lightening struck the center of the room; knocking K-mart and Selene over.

The floor cracked and sizzled; its wooden surface now burning. The intense smell of smoke filled the room.

Slowly Selene stumbled to her feet and coughed.

K-mart groaned loudly; her eyes fluttered open. While she tried to sit up a sharp pain ran through her arm. She whimpered as she cradled the oddly angled limb.

"The spell has worked." Selene murmured.

K-mart stood cautiously as her eyes adjusted to the flames. The only thing she could make out was the blurry forms of two people embracing.

"Gregan…you have come back for me."


	33. Chapter 33: Devotion

Chapter 33: Devotion

"Kmart!" Luke yelled as he ran up to her.

He slung his arm around her waist and balanced her on her feet.

"It's him….h-he's back." Kmart's voice was hoarse.

Kate covered her mouth and nose with her shirt; she went to the other side of Kmart and grabbed her. They quickly fled the burning room.

"What have you done Selene?" Gonzom mumbled.

Just then someone pushed Balo and Gonzom back violently; pinning them against the wall.

"Well if it isn't my old friends" Gregan smiled wickedly as Balo met his deep red eyes.

"Gregan." He whispered in shook.

"The book brought back what I desired most. Both of you should understand." Selene purred to them.

"My love, together we shall take what was once promised to us. We will rule this rotting earth." Gregan looked to Selene and smiled.

"No, together you shall burn in hell." Josette spat to them as she walked into the room.

"Ah, my dear Josette, so nice of you to join us." Gregan laughed.

"Sister I was beginning to think that you had given up." Selene smirked.

"Let them go Gregan, this is between you and me." Josette said as she extended her fangs.

"I don't think so; I'd rather have them witness the moment I end you." He taunted her.

"But just incase they get any ideas…" Gregan continued as seven snarling black wolves approached Balo and Gonzom.

"Josette no!" Balo yelled.

"Don't do this Jose!" Gonzom said as he tried to push the circling wolves away. They growled and snapped their teeth at him in return.

Josette hissed.

"Precaution." Selene winked.

Josette immediately appeared besides Selene and threw her against the stone wall. Gregan grabbed Josette's arm and twisted it until it gave a sickening crack. She yelled out in pain as she pulled her dislocated limb out of his grip. Josette quickly popped it back into place and yanked a knife from her boot. She plunged it into Gregan's shoulder. Suddenly she was thrown back against the floor by Selene.

"Do not be blinded by him Selene; he is manipulating you!" Josette yelled as she stood up.

Gregan breathed heavily as he pulled the knife out of his shoulder. He winced as the blood covered blade fell to the floor. As he tried to walk over to them he fell to his knees; his eyes wide with fear.

"What have you done to me?" His voice cracked.

"What's happening to him?" Selene yelled as she rushed to his side.

"Many years ago a mortal woman shed her own blood with that knife; in return her fate was free of death. But it works the opposite for an immortal…" Josette crouched down next to Gregan and picked the knife up.

"You're now human." She whispered.

As the room grew quite screaming and yelling came from the grounds below.

"As we speak your followers are being disposed of. You have lost Gregan, once again." Josette said motioning to the window.

Selene opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Gregan slumped down to the floor and began to laugh.

"So what will you do with me now? Kill me?" He asked with a smirk.

"I believe you are forgetting about a very important agreement that was made." Josette rose and tucked the knife carefully in her boot.

"No." Gregan's face turned white as a cold chill ran through him.

"What are you speaking of?" Selene stood and glared at Josette.

"You were chosen to lead the Were's. Balo choose you and you made an agreement; you traded your mortality for power. But if you happened to break that accord in any way…" Josette explained as she took a few steps back.

"You would lose everything." Balo finished.

Gregan shook his head frantically.

"You made a deal with the devil; and now it is time for you to pay your dues." Josette looked over to Selene; her mouth was opened slightly as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Gregan…I'm so sorry….I didn't know she would-"Selene began as warm tears clouded her eyes.

"Shut up! You were never worth this! I never loved you-"Gregan interrupted but stopped when the room began to shake.

Selene jumped over to the corner of the room as the floor began to melt away. Bright blue and orange flames consumed the remaining floor boards. Gregan's eyes were frantic as he tried to scoot away. Suddenly the flames whipped and twisted into the air, but as they died down a man was in their place. A chilling smile curved his angled lips.

"We meet again." His deep voice seemed to come from everywhere.

He turned and rested his wild eyes on Gregan.

"Jūsų bausmė laukia." As he spoke the twitching flames slithered over to Gregan and devoured him. His desperate screams echoed among the burning walls.

The man's gaze flicked to Josette.

"Your time will come soon. Only those who are born from me may live as immortals on this Earth. Take this warning fervently, child." He said slowly; tilting his head playfully.

Before Josette could say anything he was gone.

Selene looked to Josette and then to Gonzom and Balo.

"Leave them!" She yelled to the wolves; they cowered at her voice and quickly ran out of the smoke-filled room.

She returned her eyes to Josette.

"Forgive me my dear sister for the sins I have shed all these years." Selene sunk to her knees.

Josette walked over to her and kneeled down to meet her face.

"Free me from this world. Sister…send me home." Selene whispered in Josette's ear; her voice small and defeated.

Josette stroked Selene's hair gently and nodded once. She slowly pulled the knife from her boot once again and met Selene's weeping eyes.

"I forgive you my love. We will be together soon, and we will be sisters once again." Josette kissed her forehead.

Selene grasped Josette's hand and took a deep breath before Josette quickly drove the blade through her heart. Selene gasped; a sad smile came to her face. Josette cupped her friends cheeks in her hands; holding her close.

Slowly Josette lowered Selene's lifeless body to the burning floor and for the first time in 7,000 she cried.


	34. Chapter 34: I Can't Live Without You

Chapter 34: I Can't Live Without You

K-mart collapsed onto the grass beneath her; soot thoroughly covered her face. She hacked violently as Luke cradled her in his arms and stroked her hair gently.

"I thought we lost you! I thought you were dead…don't you ever do that to me again K-mart!" He grip on her tightened.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." His voice was barely a whisper.

K-mart lifted her head slowly to meet his eyes. She rested her forehead against his and squeezed his hand.

"I love you."

Luke's eyes widened and he smiled.

"You don't know how long I've dreamed about you saying that to me." He kissed her repeatedly until he brought his lips to her ear.

"I love you too." Luke whispered.

Just then Kate pulled the both of them to their feet.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but we got to get out of here _now_."

She motioned to the dead bodies in front of them. Thousands of bloodied wolves, dying vampires, and piles of ash littered the ground.

"Holy hell…how…how?" K-mart stuttered.

"Josette is the leader of the entire vampire race. This war was more than just us." Luke drew in a deep breath as he explained.

"Luke, take K-mart back to the castle. Kate, help me with the wounded, this place is going to crumble. Hurry!" Alan suddenly appeared beside them.

"Where were you?" Kate asked him angrily.

"Taking care of something. Obviously I was needed here." He replied coldly.

Luke helped K-mart walk to the waiting car and drove off as Kate followed Alan.

* * *

><p>"Josette we need to get out now!" Gonzom screamed while he covered his mouth; shielding it from the thick smoke.<p>

"Leave, gather the survivors. I'll meet you back at the castle." She said, not taking her eyes from Selene's ashes.

"Jose?" Gonzom huffed.

She turned to him and frowned.

"Go!" Her voice was clouded with fury.

Within seconds Gonzom was out of sight. Balo stood in his place.

"Go with him, Balo!"

He shook his head and glared at her.

"I'm not leaving without you!"

He carefully made his way into the burning room and grabbed her shoulders.

"It's over now…come with me!"

Josette's scowl disappeared.

"No, this is just the beginning." She said in a defeated tone.

Balo took her in his arms and carried her out of the flames.

* * *

><p>K-mart woke up to the sound of water. She slowly got out of bed and stumbled to her feet; wiping the sleep from her eyes. Outside, rain pelted against the window. As she remembered the previous night's events she examined herself in the mirror hanging on the wall. Somehow she was clean and unharmed.<p>

"You're finally up." Josette's voice startled K-mart causing her to jump.

"Oh my god! You scared me." She mumbled as she watched Josette stand up from her chair in the corner of the room.

"I know that you will probably never forgive me for everything I've done…everything I've kept from you, but I just wanted to show you something." Josette pulled a folded picture out of her pocket and handed it to K-mart.

As she unfolded it reluctantly, K-mart gasped. Staring back at her was a family. The parents looked to be in their late thirties. The woman's long blonde hair was pulled into a messy pony tail; while the man's unruly brown hair was a mess. Standing in between them was a teenage girl…standing in between them was K-mart.

"Before The Hunt I had Alan search for your family…I thought after everything it was the least I could do." Josette paused as she pointed to the picture.

"That was you when you were 16, that picture was taken four years ago. Your real name is _Bethony_ _Werner_, and those are your parents…Sandy and Ben Werner. They live in a small town in Louisiana called Ashland. After your grandmother was murdered by a vampire, when you were five, your parents took you away to protect you. You disappeared about a year ago, and ever since then they've been searching for you, _Bethony_…they still are."

K-mart's cheeks were covered in tears. Josette approached her and cupped her face in her hands.

"Your grandmother had your talents as well, your parents know of your abilities." She tucked a stray strand of hair away from K-mart's eyes.

"Luke and Kate are waiting for you down stairs. I've packed all your things and loaded them into the Hummer. You three will be heading back down to Louisiana by nightfall."

"What?" K-mart's brows furrowed.

"You are my blood. I love you as my niece and as my sister. And because I love you I'm giving you what you need most…a safe life." Josette dropped her hands.

K-mart shook her head. "No! I…I can't leave now; after everything!"

"You deserve a chance at a normal life. You can have that there; with Luke. You can _live_, my love, you can _live_ a long and healthy life. You can't have that here."

"What are you saying? I can't lose you now, I-I just got you back!" K-mart argued as more tears streamed down her face.

"We will meet again. One day, whether it is months from now or years, when this war is over…I will find you. But until then I need you to promise me that you will take care of Luke, Kate, and your family."

K-mart squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose. After what seemed like hours of silence she reopened her eyes.

"I promise." Her voice was barely audible.

* * *

><p>Balo watched as Ike and Weasel argued in the kitchen; something about crab. He crossed his arms over his chest as Josette walked towards him.<p>

"We've lost nearly 1,000 in the attack. Over half of the _wares_ escaped." Balo said as he met her eyes.

"We have just reawakened a battle that could mean the end of our existence." Josette said as if she was speaking to herself.

"The _wares_ no longer have me at their side. _He_ will choose another to lead them."

"Why does he not fight himself? If I am such a threat why does Satan not slaughter me where I stand? I am growing tired of these games." Josette sighed.

Balo shook his head and turned back to the kitchen.

"Because that is exactly what this is…a game. We are only amusement to him; to all of _them_."

Josette became quiet.

"You never told me what you did all those years? When you fought alongside Selene."

Balo's brows shot up at the sudden change of subject.

He quickly appeared in front of her; his eyes gazed at her hungrily.

"I thought of you…touching you, kissing you, and holding you in my arms again. Every memory we made together. I couldn't stop thinking about you if I tried."

As Balo ran his fingers along her collar-bone Josette closed her eyes and leaned into him.

"It will always be you. Every minute of everyday for the rest of my existence I will love you." She whispered. As soon as her eyes fluttered opened Balo closed the space between them; crushing his lips to hers. The kiss was urgent and bone shattering. He pushed her up against the wall and entwined his hands with hers. Josette trailed her tongue on the bottom of his lip causing a deep moan to escape him. He pressed his body closer to hers. Suddenly someone cleared their throat. They both turned to look; Ike and Weasel were standing in front of them with their arms crossed.

"What?" Balo glared at them for interrupting.

"Ike here is thinkin that the young ones should stay for the Gathering Celebration. Then they can leave for Louisiana." Weasel said cautiously.

When Ike elbowed him roughly Weasel sighed dramatically.

"Fine! We _both_ think they should stay for the Gathering Celebration."

Josette looked to Balo and nodded.

"Alright, but they leave tonight. It's for the best." She bit her bottom lip and walked out of the room.


End file.
